Doki Doki Life
by Yumi Yan
Summary: Haruhi recibe visitas inesperadas volteando su mundo de cabeza. Reload... mejorada y aumentada n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Iei!!! Bueno, aki io Yumi san reportándose, este fanfic fue iniciado por Ayane, continuado por ambas y supongo que terminado por mí con su supervisión. Aquí está la versión corregida y aumentada, solo espero no perder mucho el estilo humorístico con el que ella escribe… lo destazaré un poquito para que sea dentro de las reglas que todo fanfic debe de cumplir, pero no prometo nada sobre lo que se escriba antes de iniciarlo y después XD como ia ven jujuju. Sobres pues gracias por leernos se les quiere.**

**Bueno k onda aki otra ves subiendco un fic aber k les parece esta ves es d ouran espero k les guste**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hatori Bisco**

**Capítulo 1**

**¡Y llegaron!**

Era un día normal en el instituto Ouran, como todos los días una chica con pelo y grandes ojos marrones, se levantaba temprano, y se ponía el uniforme masculino, pues esto era para su trabajo en el host club aunque ya había pagado la cuota de un jarrón de 8 millones de yens seguía trabajando ahí porque, pues por una simple razón le gustaba estar alrededor d ese ambiente, aunque a veces le desesperara.

-Buenos días Haruhi-chan-dos personas se apoyaban a cada lado de ella los dos eran idénticos, su cabello era de un naranjo intenso, sus ojos eran amarillos y eran algo por lo cual las chicas babeaban, sus miradas eran traviesas, parecía que tenían algo en mente

-Aquí vamos otra vez - pensaba Haruhi- buenos días Hikaru, Kaoru- tomó su lugar acostumbrado y ellos la siguieron. Y así era como comenzaba su día.

Al terminar las clases Haruhi se dirigió al Host Club -waa hoy va a ser un día pesado – decía, pues durante el rato que estuvo en clase los dos demonios no la dejaron estudiar ya que al estuvieron molestando todo el rato.

-¡¡Hija!! Por fin te veo o estos días han sido tan largos sin ti, sentía como si fuera a desaparecer por no verte por tanto tempo - un rubio atolondrado de ojos azul cielo estilo principesco se aparece en frente de Haruhi dando muchas vueltas y con una rosa en la mano.

-Tamaki-sempai… pero si nos vimos ayer- en ocasiones creía que el King exageraba, bueno realmente siempre lo pensaba, pero eso la hacía sonreír por alguna extraña razón.

-Pero que no comprendes que no puedo estar sin ti que pasaría si un día no vinieras o que te atacaran- una mirada de terror cruzó su rostro- quien te protegería- ríos de lagrimas aparecieron.

-Tamaki-sempai no es para tanto no creo que me pase nada

-¡¡Okasan!! Nuestra hija está pasando por una etapa rebelde- como siempre acudió con Kyoya al ver la actitud desenfadada de la Host.

-Tamaki podrías dejar de portarte como un niño que no ves que estamos haciendo esperar a nuestras clientas- un joven alto de pelo y ojos negros con una mirada algo fría y que siempre traía con él una libreta lo reprendía.

-Kyoya ya llegamos perdón por el retraso pero es que Takashi tuvo que quedarse un rato más en la clase de kendo - un pequeño rubio de 17 años y ojos ámbar apareció en escena.

-Ah- contesto un alto y corpulento joven de la misma edad que el rubio, eran muy diferentes en aspecto, Mori, como todos lo llamaba tiene el pelo y los ojos color azabache y era algo serio

-Buenos días Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai- saludaron Haruhi y los gemelos

-Bien ya que estamos todos aquí comencemos, las puertas del club están abiertas-termino por decir Kyoya.

Y así en el último piso en el ala sur, en el salón de música sin usar al final del pasillo norte las puertas son abiertas, y las chicas son recibidas por una ola de flores y el host esperándolas.

-¡Irashaimasem!- el clásico y bien recibido barullo no se hace esperar.

Después del trabajo de host Haruhi decide por fin irse a su casa a terminar de estudiar y hacer los deberes encargados.

-Ah… por fin tranquilidad – no es que el atender clientas le moleste, pero como toda chica desearía poder tener un poco de tiempo para sí misma- bueno será mejor ir a comprar algo para la cena creo que no hay nada – tranquilamente se dirige a la tienda sin saber qué es lo que le espera al llegar a su pequeño y acogedor hogar.

-Que bien hoy había ofertas, tenemos suficiente comida como para 10 personas – esto ponía muy feliz a la pequeña Haruhi, era un placer que los burgueses difícilmente llegaran a entender un día - ¡ya llegue!- al quitarse sus zapatos se da cuenta de que hay dos pares mas aparte los d su padre- mmm… me pregunto quienes habrán llegado.

-¡Haruhi-chan!- se oyó un grito mientras era abrazada por unas completas desconocidas.

-¡Ayuda!- grito al rato, las extrañas se quitaron de encima.

-Lo sentimos Haru chan no fue nuestra intensión asustarte - una de las chicas que desconocía era de una estatura media y esbelta, tenía el pelo de un color demasiado extraño, al menos para su edad, era gris y sus ojos de un color amatista al parecer era albina.

-A… si no hay problema pero ¿quiénes son ustedes si se puede saber?- buscó a su padre y no le sorprendió para nada no encontrarlo.

-Oh perdona por no habernos presentados- la otra joven con una piel un poco mas bronceada y cabello color chocolate le dirigió la palabra, a la Host le impresionó el hermoso contraste de sus ojos color miel con el resto del rostro de aquella persona.

-Hija, parece que ya llegaste y conociste a tus primas- Ranka san ponía unas tazas de té en la mesita.

-Ah, mis primas- se sentó y tomó una taza de té- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mis primas!- de pronto reaccionó.

-Si ¿que nunca te dijeron que tenías mas familia parte de tu papa y mama?- decía la d pelo gris.

-Pues la verdad nunca me entere de eso no pensé ni si quiera que tenia tíos- sus primas y padre se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

-Pues no te culpo- la morena le sonreía- es que nosotros nos fuimos a vivir a otro país, y aunque no lo parezca ella y yo somos hermanas- la albina saludo a Haruhi con un gesto que le recordaba a Hunny sempai.

-¿Enserio son hermanas? La verdad no lo parecen- no sabía que le sorprendía más, el hecho de enterarse que tiene más familia o el que personas tan diferentes puedan estar relacionadas por sangre.

-Si lo sé mucha gente nos dice eso- la que parecía ser la menor le decía con fastidio.

-Bueno ya que hablaron un poco deja me decirte más sobre ellas te parece querida - Ranka-san estaba muy feliz de tener visitas que no fueran ese hostigoso rubio.

-Ah está bien- se dispuso a poner mucha atención.

-Muy bien, mira tú prima de pelo gris es alvina así que digamos que no le hace muy bien el sol, su nombre es Ayane y tiene la misma edad que tu- ambas se dirigieron una cordial reverencia.

-Sep, esa soy yo- sonreía radiante.

-Tu otra prima se llama Tatsuya, y es dos años mayor que ustedes, osea que va en el último nivel de preparatoria y es muy deportista.

-Mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien- ella apoyó las manos frente a sí y se inclinó brevemente mientras se dirigía a su prima.

-Igualmente- no había visto aquella forma de saludar más que en las películas y el manga, pero decidió no tomarle importancia- y ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Pues decidimos darte una pequeña visita, queríamos ver como estaba la vida por acá, aparte nosotras estamos de vacaciones así que vamos a estar aquí para ayudarte también.

-Sep, y yo te voy a acompañar a tu escuela-decía Aya

-Pero no creo que puedas ir a la misma escuela que yo- pensó que su prima ignoraba la clase de escuela a la que ella asistía.

-¿Por qué no?- inclinó ligeramente su cabeza a la derecha.

-Por qué a la escuela que voy yo es para pura gente rica y yo apenas y pude entrar gracias a mi inteligencia- no era algo de lo que presumiera muy a menudo- aparte no te la recomendaría ya que los ricos se creen demasiado- se dijo a sí misma.

-No te preocupes por eso yo ya sabía que estabas en un instituto para ricos así que voy a entrar como estudiante de intercambio, je al cabo no soy tan burra que digamos- Haruhi ignoraba lo fría y calculadora que podía ser la mente de Aya.

-Está bien-decía Haruhi

-Bueno Haruhi papa se tiene que ir a trabajar y creo que mañana regresare algo tarde así que cuídense niñas y pórtense bien si-Ranka sonaba como una madre protectora.

-Claro Ranka-san no se preocupe- Tatsuya lo tranquilizó.

Y así Ranka se va dejando a Haruhi con sus primas, deseando que mañana sea un día normal. Claro si en normal entre vestirte d hombre y hacerle de host.

-Haruhi-chan apúrate que se nos hace tarde- la apremiaba Aya al siguiente día.

-Sí, sí, espera deja terminar de desayunar-Haruhi se comía el desayuno demasiado rápido que casi termina atragantándose- ya listo vámonos.

-Ya nos vamos- y así las dos primas se van algo apuradas para llegar a Ouran.

-Suerte- se ve a Tatsuya despidiéndose de ellas con una gotita en la cabeza- parece que esto va a ser divertido- y así Tatsuya entra a la casa para hacer comida y limpiarla.

-Haruhi porque llegaste tarde-decían dos voces al mismo tiempo muy conocidas por ella por cierto.

-Lo siento Hikaru, Kaoru es que mis primas llegaron ayer y me desvele tantito- decía mientras en su mente pasaban imágenes de donde sus primas hacían un relajo para acomodarse.

-¿Tienes primas Haruhi?- preguntó algo extrañado Hikaru.

-Si yo también me enteré apenas fue extraño la verdad.

-Bueno está bien- ahora fue el turno del otro gemelo de hablar-será mejor que tomemos nuestro asiento me entere de que va a ver una nueva alumna me pregunto cómo será.

Y así empezaron las clases al rato entro el profesor anunciando...

-Bien jóvenes hoy tendremos una nueva alumna ella viene del otro continente así que espero que la traten bien- termino por decir –por favor pasa...

-Por favor que no sea ella, por favor ya tengo suficiente con estos dos - pensaba o más bien rezaba Haruhi.

-Mucho gusto- un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- espero llevarme bien con ustedes- decía esto mientras hacia una reverencia- mi nombre es Higurashi Ayane pero pueden decirme Aya.

-Muy bien ya que te presentaste puedes sentarte atrás de Fujiyoka-kun por favor- y señala atrás de Haruhi.

-Wa genial me toco en la misma clase que mi prima ¡yosh!- esto eran los pensamientos de Aya mientras se acercaba a su lugar.

Se acabaron las clases y era hora del receso y todos se amontonaron alrededor de Aya, como siempre un estudiante nuevo llama la atención.

-Oye y ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿ese es tu color natural de cabello?- y este tipo de preguntas le llegaban de todas partes hasta que en un momento se desapareció- me pregunto a donde habrá ido- se escucho en el corro.

-Waa eso fue horrible, quien iba a saber que esto es lo que sufre Haruhi- después de un rato decide mirar a su alrededor- a ¿donde estoy?

Estas encontraban en un pasillo algo desolado, de repente pasó un arbusto del desierto.

- No puede ser mi primer día y ya me perdí, o destino porque eres tan cruel conmigo -dice esto mientras se inca y levanta a los brazo al cielo como si buscara a alguien.

Detrás de una columna alguien la observaba -a que raro nunca había visto a ella por aquí ¿será nueva?- dice una extraña sombra

-Oye Haruhi que pasó ¿por qué te le quedaste mirando a la nueva?- Kaoru preguntaba.

-Si dinos-secundo Hikaru a su hermano.

-Se acuerdan de que les dije que mis primas vinieron

-Aja-dijeron los dos al unísono

-Pues ella e...- fue interrumpida ya que alguien la empezó a abrazar

-Querida hija te extrañe tanto y ¿como esta eso de que tus primas vinieron?- pregunto el hiperactivo rubio conocido mejor como el rey del host Tamaki- ¿acaso soy tío?- y empezó a divagar en su teatro mental.

- Bueno como les estaba diciendo la chica que vieron era mi prima Aya- dijo ignorando olímpicamente al rubio

-...-

-...-

-¡¿Tu prima?!

-No griten que me dejan sorda- decía Haruhi mientras se tapaba el oído

-Pero como es que ella es tu prima no se parecen en nada – los gemelos pensaron que Haruhi les estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Tú crees?

- Así que tu prima esta aquí en Ouran, ella era el estudiante de intercambio del que habla mi padre- decía mientras volvía tomar su forma principesca- sabes tal ves deberíamos conocerla- decía mientras ponía una pose principesca

-No creo que le caigas bien Tamaki-sempai, se podría decir que no le atrae mucho esto del host- intentó persuadirlo, ya que según Tatsuya había una faceta de Aya que era peligrosa y salía a relucir cuando veía a un ser querido en lo que ella llamaba "peligro". Esto hiso que el King se fuera a su esquina todo deprimido.

-Ne ne Haru-chan así que tienes primas ne sabes seria genial que no la presentaras, creo que a todos les gustaría conocerla.

-Bueno si tu dices Honey-sempai, los invitare unos días de estos a la casa para que la conozcan, pero por el momento Kyoya-sempai me dejarías ir temprano hoy para mostrarle las instalaciones a mi prima.

-Mmm está bien pero esto entrara en tu cuota- decía el rey de las sombras mientras apuntaba en su libreta.

Bajando las escaleras del ala norte, llegando al sótano, yéndose por el pasillo sur, la tercera sala d química, atrás d sus puertas s encuentra...

- ¿qué rayos?-

CONTINUARA...

-Que habia detras d las puertas?

-Haruhi encontrara a aya?

-El host conocera a las primas?

- y si lo hace k pasara?

Todas estas preguntas... pueden k sean resueltas o no en el siguiente capitulo de "DOKI DOKI LIFE"

o.o comentarios removidos….jejeje no se pueden perder no que no son creativos

libreta de Kyoka: n/a en lo personal creo k esa libreta es un death note o.o digo xk no s lo a enseñado a nadie ¬¬ no es algo misterioso

Ayane piensa que Hunny: solo es ¬¬ pequeño de estatura XD so k mensa…. Jajaja bueno no me pegues!!!

Por si no lo saben…. Mori es serio a menos que lo agarres dormido.

imaginense a haruhi toda chibi caminando sin preocupaciones sin saber ke s lo k l espera ¬w¬)… este iba después de que haru sale de la tienda

en poca spalabras siendo algo así como aplastada ¬¬)…. Cuando la abrazan sus primas por primera vez


	2. Conociendo a los demás

Je je je si que arreglarlo toma su tiempo ToT ya veras Ayane cuando vengas me la pagarás… gracias por leernos y espero nos sigan hasta el final.

Bien este es el 2 capitulo k ago espero k les guste a si nomás para aclarar cuando salga esto (n/a: soy yo) y cuando salga esto otro (n-a: es mi prima)

Disclaimer: los personajes no m pertenecen si no a Bisco Hatori

Capitulo 2

**Conociendo a los demás**

Después de buscar un rato Haruhi se empezó a preocupar, su prima no aparecía por ningún lado, y ya casi era hora de irse.

-Tatsuya se preocupara por nosotros.- pensaba Haruhi mientras recorría el camino de la fuente una vez más.

-¿Haruhi?- Tamaki se acercó a ella corriendo- ¡Haruhi! hija mía- abrazándola- creí que no te vería más- otra vez en dramalandia.

-Senpai pero si acabo de estar en el club- hacía tiempo que el rubio exageraba en esto.

-Dijiste que te irías- la tomo de la barbilla y la miro a los ojos-creí que ya no te importaba.

-Ya, ya senpai- dijo acariciando su cabeza- sabes que seguiré con ustedes hasta que Kyoya deje de cobrarme por respirar.

-... Eso es cruel- pero pronto recobro su pose principesca- dime pequeña hija ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-¿Ah? busco a mi prima Ayane- y como por arte de magia unas puertas de arte gótico aparecieron en la pared cercana y una voz conocida se escucho salir de ellas.

-Lamento que hayamos tenido que esperar, pero no puedo estar mucho en el sol...- se quedó mudo al ver a Haruhi y Tamaki parados ahí en el centro del patio.

-Sigo sin saber cómo es que hace eso– era el pensamiento de las dos personas presentes.

-No te preocupes Nekozawa senpai, yo tampoco puedo estar mucho en el sol, ya que soy albina - se apuntaba con el dedo y le dedicaba una sonrisa- ¿uh? aa ¡¡¡Haruhi!!!- corrió hacia su prima y se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer hacia atrás- estaba perdida y este chico fue muy amable conmigo y me mostró la escuela... bueno por dentro.

-Oye, ¡¡¡bájate de Haruhi!!!- Tamaki la levantaba tomándola de la cintura- no puedes hacer eso- de pronto cayó al suelo noqueado.

-No me toques sin permiso pervertido- le apuntaba con el dedo y respiraba agitada.

- Ayane, que gusto encontrarte- se agachó para ver cómo estaba el rubio- este de aquí es Tamaki Sou.

-¡¿Qué?! No… se me pasó la mano- sus rodillas se doblaron cayéndose al suelo- el es el Rey del que hablas... lo siento Haruhi- se arrojó a los brazos de su prima.

-Está bien, es resistente- aunque no estaba muy segura de que el estuviera bien- veo que ya conociste a Nekosawa senpai- el pobre Tamaki seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Ah? si, en su club de magia negra hacen cosas muy interesantes- le platicó acerca de los murciélagos disecados sobre la chimenea, de las velas y los círculos pintados en el piso, a Haruhi se le ponía la piel de gallina imaginando esas cosas raras- y he decidido unirme a su club.

- Te me pierdes un rato y ya eres parte del club más raro de la escuela- Tamaki hizo un ruido y se incorporó- bueno el segundo más raro.

La albina se acercó a Tamaki que la veía con aprensión y un poco de temor.

-Lo lamento- hizo una reverencia- Senpai, mi nombre es Higurashi Ayane, prima de Haruhi, espero que me perdone y podamos ser buenos amigos.

Tamaki tomando su pose principesca y cambiando su actitud completamente hacia ella - Cualquier persona que esté relacionada con mi hija será bien recibida-, colocó una flor rozando su rostro y ella levantó la mano para golpearlo de nuevo, pero el sonido del celular la interrumpió.

-Disculpen, mi celular- se volteó y sacó el celular de su mochila- Moshi moshi- tapó la bocina del celular- siempre quise hacer eso- destapo la bocina- a Neesama, si ya vamos para allá es que me perdí- por su cara parecía que su hermana parecía decirle "nada raro en ti" - si ya sé que me pierdo siempre pero ahora conocí a un chico muy lindo, que viste con una capa, - hizo una pausa- si se ve tan misterioso y tierno- se emocionaba y hablaba como si no hubiera nadie junto a ella.

Nekozawa se sonrojaba bajo la capa, Haruhi ponía cara de what - a también conocí a Tamaki senpai del que nos habló Haruhi- Tamaki se emociono por lo que acababa de escuchar- la verdad que es torpe y un atrevido.- los ánimos del rubio se fueron por el suelo y se fue al rincón mas cercano a deprimirse- pero es lindo y buena gente como lo dijo Haruhi- ella y Tamaki se sonrojaron sin atreverse a ver - además creo que …mmmmmmamammam- Haruhi le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera diciendo cosas comprometedoras.

Ya de camino a casa Haruhi reprendía a la pobre de Aya por hablar como si los demás no estuvieran ahí, Ayane solo dijo que eso era porque le emocionaba poder conocer a los amigos de su prima y de ver lo divertidos que eran.

Al día siguiente Aya y Haruhi se quedaron dormidas, así que en cuanto se despertaron salieron corriendo sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Tatsuya de despedirse y darles el almuerzo.

-Pobrecillas se morirán de hambre- dijo al ver la cartera de ambas sobre la mesa- creo que tendré que visitarlas, estaba ansiosa de poder ir.

Ya en la escuela las pobres chicas respiraban agitadas al llegar al salón apenas a tiempo, Haruhi vestía el uniforme de hombre del colegio y Aya el vestido amarillo para mujeres, aunque según ella no le iba nada bien.

-¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!!- los gemelos llegaron y como siempre de ensimosos con Haruhi- hola Ayane ¿como estas??

-Hola, a bien- ante ellos parecía muy tranquila y agradable.

La clase según Aya, paso tan aburrida como la anterior, sin mucho que le interesara. Esas según ella son cosas básicas que uno debe de saber.

-Ya veo que tu cerebro viene de familia...- decía Hikaru

-Jejeje, eso creo-el estomago de Haruhi empezó a protestar la falta de comida- Aya, vamos a comer me muero de hambre.

-Si Haruhi, solo que no encuentro mi monedero de rana...- buscaba y rebuscaba entre sus pertenencias, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

- ¿De rana?- dijeron los gemelos

-Si ¿por qué? ¿no todos tiene unos de esos?

-Nada más alguien no normal tiene algo así- pensó Haruhi

-Waaa y también hoy Tatsuya no nos dio almuerzo, podrías prestarme algo y después te lo pago- veía a su prima con ojos de cachorrito desamparado.

-Claro- Haruhi buscó en su mochila y tampoco traía la cartera - creo que también la olvide.

Ambas sintieron como si cayeran en un onda pozo, tan profundo como el mar, pero tan vacío como su estomago.

Mientras, en la escuela una chica de cabello color chocolate largo, recogido en una cola de caballo a un lado, pasea en las instalaciones, vestida con jeans y una blusa blanca de manga 3/4 con un dragón dibujado atrás. Llevaba con ella dos recipientes con comida.

-Jeje, creo que esta escuela es mas grande que la mía- estaba perdida- ahora veo por qué Aya se perdió- tropezó con un chico alto de cabello oscuro.- Lo lamento iba muy distraída, lo siento de verdad- hacía una reverencia tras otra.

-Ah- fue lo único que el chico respondió.

Ella se detuvo esa voz le agradaba, un poco ronca pero definitivamente la cautivaba, volteó a ver al chico a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, así que salió corriendo. Chocó otra vez, pero esta vez con un chico rubio alto y con pose de príncipe.

-Lo siento... - de nuevo se disculpaba-dos veces en este día no puedo creerlo.

-Está bien, hime- ella se quedó sorprendida por como él la había llamado- es un placer poder encontrar una belleza como tú en los jardines de esta escuela.

- Ah esto si.. gracias- ella estaba un poco extrañada por como hablaba el chico.- Disculpe podría decirme en donde se encuentra el grupo de 1°a estoy buscando a mi prima, p...

-1°a ¿acaso eres la prima de Haruhi?- la veía con interés- ¿en que año estas?, ¿porque no llevas el uniforme puesto? ¿para que la buscas?

- Este -veamos- si soy prima de Haruhi, estoy en 3er año, por que no estoy en esta escuela y para entregarle la comida.

La forma de hablar de la chica le sacó una carcajada-Kawaii ne- la vio y le pareció que ella se parecía un poco más a su Haruhi- son muy diferentes.

-¿Qué?- ladeo un poco la cabeza

-Whaaaaaaaa- empezó a hacer su teatro mental

-Senpai- Haruhi ladeando la cabeza, con el cabello largo.

-Disculpe- le jalaba la manga del saco como niña pequeña y este la abrazó- ¿Uh?

-Haruhi, la veo y me imagino a Haruhi haciendo esto- pensaba Tamaki.

-Conoce a mi prima- decía un poco ahogada entre los brazos del rubio, este solo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo- podría, podría... pedirle que le entregara esto- le mostró los recipientes de comida.

-Sí, será un placer.- Sin decir más se despidieron y salió en búsqueda de Haruhi.

Camino a la cafetería las encontró con los gemelos que las habían invitado a comer, ellos llevaban a Haruhi entre los dos y Tamaki corrió a separarlos.

-¿Que es lo que hacen?, deben de respetar a su hermana- golpeo sin querer a Hikaru en la cabeza con la comida y Haruhi reconoció de inmediato el pañuelo con el que iba envuelto.

-Senpai ¿de donde sacaste eso?- lo apunto y Tamaki se puso rojo al verla... recordando todo su teatro mental.- senpai que te pasa.

-Pervertido, deja de ver así a Haruhi- decía una enojada Aya y Hikaru.

-Ajajaja, lo siento Haruhi, toma- le dio la comida- tu prima lo trajo para ustedes y también esto- le entrego el monedero y la cartera.

- Mi monedero d rana como te extrañe- mirando al cielo- hermana eres un ángel...

-Tu hermana- Tamaki no podía creer que esas chicas fueran hermanas- pero si no se parecen.

-Si lo ya lo sabemos - Haruhi y Ayane contestaron.

Ya por la tarde, todos estaban en el tercer salón de música , atendiendo a las chicas, cuando llegaron Haruhi y Aya al club. Claro que Aya estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba Haruhi.

Los chicos se reunieron con ellas y platicaron, hasta que llegó Kyoya a recordarles que tenían que atender a las huéspedes.

-Así que ¿eres prima de nuestro Haruhi?- decía una chica de tercero.

-Si hajimashite- parecía ser una chica muy agradable, pero Tamaki no entendía aun como es que ese demonio y el ángel estaban relacionados.

Al cabo de unas horas la chicas se fueron, quedando solo los del Host, Haruhi y Aya recogían un poco para no dejar tan desordenado, Mori les ayudaba, mientras Kyoya y Tamaki hablaban sobre algo.

-Takashi- Hunny fue con el- mira Usa-chan comió un poco de pastel y se ensucio...

-Habrá que darle un baño.- lo tomó y Hunny se subió a el.

-¿Siempre andan juntos?- preguntaba Haru- ¿son novios o algo así?

Pero su respuesta no pudo ser contestada unas puerta se abrieron en la pared y Nekozawa apareció por ahí.

-Hola, ¿molesto?- llevaba su muñeco belzenof en la mano derecha igual que siempre- me dijeron que Aya se encontraría aquí.

-Nekozawa senpai- su rostro se iluminó- hola- la chica olvido que ayudaba a Haruhi a mover una mesa de té y fue con el chico de la capa negra a saludarlo- ¿hoy hay reunión en el club?

-¿Tu... estas en el club de magia negra?- pregunto Tamaki al tiempo que se cubría la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada- eso si que es extraño.

-…- Nekozawa no sabía cómo responder a esa agresión- si hay reunión- se limito a decir en un hilo de voz.

- Ignora a este tonto- dijo gritando a dirección de Tamaki- bien, Haruhi me quedaré un rato más, por favor dile a Tsu-chan que llegaré tarde- se dio la vuelta para desaparecer junto con un Nekozawa extrañamente feliz pero Haruhi la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-No puedo dejarte sola, iré contigo- los gemelos y Tamaki se quedaron sorprendidos- solo espero que no tarde mucho porque tenemos deberes que hacer.

-Ah no te preocupes Haruhi- Aya le decía a Haruhi antes de ser interrumpida.

-Si Haruhi hija, ella puede estar bien ahí, después de todo es su lugar- Aya y Haruhi lo veían enfadadas- quiero decir que... - miró hacia abajo- yo también las acompañaré

-¿Qué?- los pelirrojos se asombraron, para ellos era tan fácil molestar a su señor con la presencia de Nekozawa que no podían dar crédito a que quisiera ir allá- nosotros también iremos, no dejaremos a Haruhi a solas con este pervertido.

Eso según ellos era la escusa, pero la verdad no podían perder la oportunidad de darle a Tamaki el susto de su vida. Al final los 5 se irían a donde el club de magia, que estaba en el sótano del edificio.

-Kyoya senpai, podrías mandar un mensaje a mi prima que llegaremos tarde- el brillo de los lentes oculto por un momento la mirada calculadora de Kyoya, pero ella entendió de inmediato el precio de su favor- ... lo pagaré con trabajo -dijo ella resignada.

-Bien en ese caso iré yo mismo- cerró su libreta de golpe.

Haruhi se fue un poco preocupada, Kyoya se ofreció a ir personalmente a una diligencia, ni siquiera para el club hacía ese tipo de cosas, siempre había alguien que lo hiciera por el... y muchas veces gratis.

-Tengo que ver si es verdad que es tan linda como ella- como siempre la intención era diferente a la que mostraba- Tamaki lo menciono todo el día- les decía a Hunny y Mori.

-Kyo-chan- el rubio pequeño hablaba- ¿igual de linda que quien?

-Haruhi- Mori abrió los ojos grandes como platos, tal vez aquella chica con la que choco era de la que hablaban, aun que no lograba recordar nada más que sus ojos ámbar.

-Bien me voy.

Al cerrar la puerta Hunny volteo a ver a su primo, que tenía la vista perdida más de lo normal.

-¿La conoces Takashi?- miraba inquisitivo al alto chico.

- No lo sé.- Hunny se resigno con esa respuesta, después de todo Mori no era muy detallista con su plática.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Kyoya llegó a la casa de Haruhi, iba tocar la puerta, pero un delicioso aroma lo distrajo, provenía de adentro, era hipnotizante, la puerta se abrió y una chica chocó contra el cayéndose al piso.

-Duele...- se sobaba donde se había pegado, y al voltear a ver con que había chocado se dio cuenta que era un chico y lo peor del caso es que llevaba la misma chaqueta que Haruhi- lo...lo siento- ahí estaba disculpándose otra vez-tres veces en un día... si que estoy distraída.

-No importa- el chico de lentes amablemente le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- vengo de parte de tu prima y tu hermana, se quedaron un poco más tarde al club de magia negra- se mostraba extrañamente atento- en realidad se parece a Haruhi, sólo que cuando llevaba el cabello largo, si no fuera por el color de su piel diría que son la misma persona- pensaba Kyoya.

-¿Ah? muchas gracias...- suspiro- así tengo más tiempo de ir a la tienda a comprar fideos- cerró la puerta tras de sí- lamento no hacerle pasar pero necesito ir a comprar lo que me falta para acabar la cena.

-Te importa si te acompaño- Kyoya aun no soltaba la mano de Tatsuya.

-No creo poder ir sin usted- esto sorprendió al chico- si no suelta mi mano dudo poder ir a ningún lugar sin usted- Kyoya comenzó a reír... no sabía si de nervios o porque era gracioso la manera en que lo había dicho y la soltó.

-Definitivamente se parecen- se dijo a si mismo

Siguieron el camino al supermercado que el ya había recorrido una vez ante, la noche era fresca y la luna casi llena iluminaba el cielo negro de la noche. Ella ocasionalmente hacía preguntas a Kyoya que parecía interesado en la forma de expresarse de aquella chica.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y entraron, llegaron directo al pasillo en donde encontrarían los fideos, después Tatsuya decidió llevar algo para el desayuno de mañana. Kyoya se pregunto por un instante si debería ayudarla con la canasta, pero eso era un trabajo que difícilmente el realizaría así que decidió omitir ese pequeño impulso de ayuda que tuvo.

-Bienvenida- una señorita amablemente le sonreía a los dos- han encontrado lo que buscaban.

-Si, muchas gracias.

Kyoya siempre veía con interés las cosas que los plebeyos realizaban cotidianamente, cuando la pequeña hubo pagado la cuenta se retiraron del lugar. Casi llegaban al departamento cuando Tatsuya se detuvo ante un cartel.

-Disculpe, ¿este lugar está muy lejos?- señalaba el cartel y el chico de cabello oscuro regreso unos pasos para verlo- son aguas termales ¿no es así?

-Si- era extraño pero podía notar un brillo especial en los ojos miel de Tatsuya- ¿Has estado en unas antes?

-¿Uh? la verdad es que no he tenido la oportunidad; para empezar ni si quiera soy d aquí- ladeo un poco la cabeza sonriendo- pero me encantaría ir.

CONTINUARA…

-iran alas aguas termales?

-los gemelos mataran del susto a tamaki?

-aya es un demonio o.o?

-conseguiremos mas presupuesto XD?

n-a: por fin el segundo capitulo...

n/a: pero apenas subimos el otro la semana pasada ¬¬?

n-a: a cierto bueno aki esta el 2

n/a: nos vemos en el siguiente cap d DOKI DOKI LIFE!

n-a, n/a: BYE BEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Bien este capitulo solo corregí la ortografía…. O lo intenté n.n

N/a: Konichiwa, si ya se k no actualizamos en un buen pero es k digamos k tuvimos algunos problemas d memoria

N-a: sep a si que aki esta el sig. Cáp. a si y otra cosa nonos importa lo k digan en esa Pág. nosotras escribimos como queremos XD lol

N/a: bueno empecemos d una vez

**Capitulo 3 **

**Nos volvemos a encontrar**

-Que buena idea Kyoya- Tamaki sonaba muy entusiasmado por el teléfono- será una oportunidad para convivir con mi hija.

-Bueno, te dejo porque tengo que avisarles a los demás está bien- Kyoya llamó a los Hiitachin y a Mori y Hunny para avisarles sobre los planes del fin de semana, todos confirmaron su asistencia, aunque Mori y Hunny llegarían después ya que el primero tenía entrenamiento a medio día.

El sábado por la mañana llegó a los departamentos donde vivía Haruhi, tocó la puerta y Ranka lo recibió.

-Buenos días, espero que no le moleste pero he venido a raptar a Haruhi y sus primas por unos días- Kyoya sabia como convencer a la gente así que hizo uso de sus dones para que Ranka accediera- las llevaremos a Hokkaido.

-Bien, -aunque Ranka aun estaba algo dormido- pero que se duerman temprano.

-Si señor veré k lo hagan- Kyo hizo un ademán y tres mujeres grandes entraron a la casa.

-¡Aaaah!- Haruhi gritaba.

-Suéltame- y al parecer Aya peleaba.

Después de unos cuantos jaloneos y patadas las tres mujeres salieron cargando a Aya que seguía luchando, Haruhi que se veía resignada y ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a esto y a Tatsuya que seguía dormida. Ya en la limosina los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Quien te crees que eres para raptarnos así tan temprano!- Aya hacía un gran escándalo.

-Senpai por que no me llamaste, nosotras hubiéramos estado listas para cuando llegaras- Haruhi estaba un poco más calmada- ¿además a donde nos llevas?

-Lo siento quería que fuera sorpresa- acomodo sus lentes de esa manera tan singular- iremos a Hokkaido.

-¿Hokkaido? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo las chicas- ¿y en pijamas?- termino Aya.

-Jajajajaja, no - pareciera que él lo disfrutaba de lo lindo- cuando lleguemos allá les daré ropa. Iremos a las aguas termales.- Miro a Tatsuya que seguía dormida- ¿y ella que acaso no despierta?

-Solo despertará cuando sea hora de hacer el desayuno- Aya miró su reloj consultando la hora- ósea en una hora- vio a Kyoya con mirada asesina- ¡¡¡son las 5 de la mañana que demonios te pasa!!!!

-Bien, ya estaremos allá cuando despierte- dijo para sí mismo.

Después de ir en la limosina 20 min. Llegaron a la 2a mansión de los Souh, Tamaki esperaba ya ansioso a su querida hija y tenía un helicóptero preparado para el viaje a la isla, los gemelos llegaron detrás de Kyoya y compañía.

-Ni pienses que voy a bajar así- Aya estaba con los brazos cruzados negándose y resistiéndose a bajar.

-No, se pondrán estos abrigos,- les entregó uno a Haruhi y otro a su prima- el frío del invierno se está dejando sentir, no quiero que tu madre/padre me regañe por no cuidarte Haruhi- una sonrisa algo malévola se avisó en el rostro de Kyoya.

-¿Y mi hermana?- dijo la albna al ponerse el abrigo ya resignada- ya te dije que ella no despierta hasta que es hora de preparar el desayuno y aun falta para eso.

-Yo me encargaré de eso- Kyoya se acomodó los lentes

-¡¡No te dejare que la toques!!- la prima de Haruhi estaba roja del coraje, tal vez no tenía una espada con que amenazarlo pero su mirada bastaba.

-Bien en ese caso le pediré a Rose que la lleve al helicóptero y le haga una cama en el asiento trasero- hizo una seña y una de las mujeres que las había raptado bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del lado de Kyoya- quiero que prepares una cama en el asiento trasero del helicóptero y la acuestes ahí, pero cúbrela bien.

-Si Ootori sama- se retiró al helicóptero y los demás salieron de la limosina para reunirse con los gemelos y Otosan.

-Haruhi, hija mía- corrió a abrazarla, pero Ayane lo intercepto con una patada voladora.

-No la toques pervertido- respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Vaya acaso eres prima por parte de Ranka?- dijeron los pelirrojos al unísono

-Si como lo saben- pregunto consternada.

-Solo lo suponemos- para ello ver esa reacción no era nada nuevo cada vez que Tamaki trataba de acercarse a Haruhi en presencia de Ranka el hacía lo mismo- ¿Haruhi por que vienen en pantuflas?

-Eso, Kyoya nos secuestro de nuestras camas- les dio una breve explicación- y por eso aun estamos en pijamas y con pantuflas

-Por qué no me lo dijiste Okasan- Tamaki veía con mirada llorosa a Kyoya- yo también quiero raptar a nuestra hija.

-Bien ya vámonos- Okasan ignoro a otosan

-¿Pero Mori y Hunny senpai no vienen?- Haruhi preguntó

-Ellos nos verán allá.

Subieron al helicóptero y al cabo de media hora se encontraban en el Hotel de aguas termales propiedad de la familia Ootori. Todos fueron a sus habitaciones a desempacar, lo primero que harían sería ir a esquiar. Rose se encargó de llevar a Tatsuya a la habitación. Nadie excepto las chicas y Kyoya sabían que ella estaba ahí.

-Vayamos a desayunar okasan- el rubio le pedía al chico de lentes- es temprano aun y tengo hambre.

-Está bien- volteó a ver a Haruhi que ya se había cambiado, llevaba puesto un pantalón de franela color azul a juego con una chamarra de plumas de ganso y guantes, gorro y bufanda blancos- ¿qué es lo que quieren comer?

-¿A qué hora llegaran las chicas Senpai? - Haruhi miraba a su alrededor buscando señal de alguna de las jóvenes que solían ir a los viajes con ellos- ¿necesitare cambiarme?

-Esta vez no vendrán- todos se quedaron pasmados- así que puedes ser tan chica como quieras.

Tamaki de inmediato puso a trabajar en su cabeza el teatro metal, Haruhi en toalla, entrando en el estanque cuando él estuviera ahí dentro - espero no te moleste que entre contigo senpai- , con un traje para esquiar que dibujara las líneas de su cuerpo - Tamaki, ¿me podrías enseñar a esquiar?

-Está enfermo creo que se descompuso- dijo Aya al ver a Tamaki ausente en toda la extensión de la palabra, mientras lo picaba con un palito en las costillas.

-Bien vayamos al restaurante,- los gemelos rodearon a Haruhi- queremos darte de comer Haruhi- le dijo Hikaru.

-Pero Hikaru yo creí que eso era algo que lo hacías solo para mí- el hermano lo tomo por la barbilla y lo acercó cuanto pudo a él.

-Es que esta noche te daré mi piel a probar Kaoru- el menor de los Hiitachin se sonrojaba.

-Hikaru, no aquí por favor.

-Tontos- Aya les sacaba la vuelta llevándose a su prima.

-¿Nos a ignorado?- Hikaru y Kaoru no daban crédito a lo que veían, solo su Haruhi era inmune a sus encantos y amor de hermanos.

A las 6 en punto Tatsuya se despertó en una habitación que no reconocía.

-¿Dónde estoy?- miraba a su alrededor algo que le indicara donde se encontraba- ¿dónde están? Haru, Aya... no es divertido – decía mientras unos cascadas de lagrimas salían d sus ojos.

-¿Señorita Higurashi?- la voz de una mujer entraba a la habitación

-¿Si?- dijo ella tímidamente

-Me alegro que haya despertado ¿me permite pasar?- la chica le permitió pasar- bienvenida al Hostal Sakura, uno de los mejores centros de Aguas termales.

-¿Aguas termales?- ella pensaba que seguía soñando, ya que solo anoche había visto el cartel de las aguas termales y de repente se encontraba ahí- Disculpe ¿quien me trajo aquí?

-Pues, Ootori sama- sacó ropa del closet, una falda larga color lila, que llegaría abajo de la rodilla aproximadamente, una botas blancas para la nieve, un suéter tejido color negro y un abrigo largo de cachemir blanco- aquí tiene, esta ropa le será útil mientras que no salga del hostal, si no puede cambiarse, en este cajón- abrió un cajón al lado del closet- hay pantalones y chaquetas si gusta, puede sentirse libre de ir a las aguas termales cuando le plazca, solo debo advertirle que son mixtas- Tatsuya no entendía del todo esto- la cocina esta a su disposición si gusta pedir algo de comer.- se dio la vuelta para verla y agrego- ¿alguna pregunta?

-Si de hecho varias- la mujer asintió- ¿quién es Ootori sama?, ¿donde están mi prima y hermana? ¿Puedo cocinar yo? ¿Cómo debo llamarle a usted?- hizo todas las preguntas juntas para no olvidarlas después.

-Jejejeje- le causaba gracia escucharla preguntar cosas tan extrañas- No sabe quién es Ootori sama- Tatsuya negó con la cabeza- Kyoya Ootori, amigo de su prima- Tatsuya suspiro de alivio- ellos se encuentran desayunando y si usted gusta puede hacer uso de las instalaciones como guste. Por cómo debe llamarme, solo Rose.

-Gracias Rose- le sonrió.

Rose salió de la habitación y se encontró con Kyoya en el pasillo que daba al restaurante.

-¿Que tal ha ido?- el brillo de los lentes ocultaba la mirada de Kyoya- ¿está ya despierta?

-Si señor todo ha pasado como usted lo dijo- lo miro a los ojos- y ella pregunto quién era ootori sama, ¿cómo sabía que lo haría?

-Eso es algo que solo yo sé- se dio la vuelta y dejo a Rose ahí parada- vuelve a tu trabajo, nunca me presente- se decía a sí mismo- y nunca le pregunte su nombre, solo sé que es Higurashi por su hermana, pero no se su nombre. Aun así acepto que fuera con ella a la tienda- rió un poco- es una chica ingenua- Tamaki llegó por atrás.

-¿Quien es ingenua Okasan?

-Ya es hora de ir a probar los esquís y las tablas ¿no lo crees?- Tamaki olvido el tema y se preparo para ir a enseñarle a su hija como esquiar.

Los chicos se la pasaban en grande esquiando y los gemelos sobre todo haciéndole maldades al pobre de Tamaki. Mientras alrededor de las 3 de la tarde Hunny y Mori arribaron al lugar, aun que claro que fueron recibidos por Rose ya que los chicos estaban en el refugio cerca de la montaña, en donde pasarían todo el día.

-Takashi, deberías quedarte a descansar, has entrenado muy duro- el eterno guardián de Hunny asintió- además yo estaré con los demás no te debes preocupar- acarició a su amigo en la cabeza- debes ir a dormir, si no ya sabes cómo te pones.

-Ah- recibió como respuesta de Mori.

Mori se quedó solo, o eso creía él, así que se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo, tenía sueño pero el hambre le ganaba. Rose, la única de las sirvientes de Kyoya que estaba en el hostal se fue con Hunny, los demás sirvientes estaban en el refugio atendiendo a su señor y sus invitados.

Resignado a prepararse algo el mismo abrió la puerta y se encontró a la chica de ojos miel quedando impresionado.

-¿Ah?, hola- ella se sonrojo al reconocerlo- lamento mucho lo del otro día.

-Ah- asintió, Tatsuya tembló al escuchar aquella profunda voz una vez más, aunque era el mismo monosílabo, aquello la volvía loca, el estomago de Mori hizo ruidos en protesta por la falta de alimento.

-Jejeje- cayó de inmediato- lo siento, prepararé algo para comer, no llevará mucho, por favor siéntese...- tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar el repollo fino, después la zanahoria, el chico veía embelesado el cuidado que ella ponía al hacerlo, pero la rapidez con la que trabajaba le sorprendía, de pronto ella se detuvo y Mori volteó a verla- disculpe... yo... quisiera saber ¿cuál es su nombre? si no le importa.

-Morinozuka Takashi- ella asintió y se puso a pensar un poco.

-A ahora recuerdo Haruhi y mi hermana lo mencionaron, Mori senpai ¿ne?- ella le sonreía alegremente.

-Hai- él se quedó ahí viéndola y el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que ella comenzó a cortar de nuevo y agregando ingredientes a una mezcla- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Uh? – no muchas personas le hacían esa pregunta - Higurashi Tatsuya, pero por favor llámeme Tatsuya solamente- sonreía y a la vez se sonrojaba como tomatito- ¿puedo llamarle Mori senpai?- el solo asintió.

CONTINUARA…

-Que pasara con tatsuya y mori?

-Dejaran d poner este fic en esa pagina solo x q tiene mala ortografía?

-El host sabe esquiar?

-Actualizare mas seguido?

-Dejaras un review?

n/a: si el 3 capitulo

n-a: si ya quería que saliera TuT

n/a: a si nñ bueno esperemos que les guste y si tienen quejas

n-a: díganlo aquí mismo no en una Pág. ¬¬

n/a: bueno nos vemos en el siguiente DOKI DOKI LIFE!

n-a, n/a: BYE BEE


	4. Chapter 4

N/a: bien aki estamos d vuelta con el fic d ouran espero k les este gustando XD

N-a: y si preguntan por los orrores de ortografia bueno es k uno no s da cuenta pero bueno comenzemos

DSICLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A HATORI BISCO

Capitulo 4

Te verde

Mori estaba empezando a sentir sueño, y cada vez mas pesado, pero en vez de parecer soñoliento el se animaba cada vez más. Veía con interés a Tatsuya, como se veía con ese delantal blanco y el cabello recogido a un lado.

-Pareces un ama de casa- dijo al fin

-¿Uh?-esto hizo que se ruborizara totalmente, sentía que la cara le ardía- ... gracias supongo- sirvió en cada plato un trozo de lo que cocino y le entregó uno a el sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Que es esto?- Mori lo inspeccionaba un poco, aunque tenía un aroma delicioso nunca había visto algo igual.

-¿No lo conoces?- entonces recordó que no pregunto el gusto del chico por el platillo y a fin de cuentas se lo preparo- es okonomiyaki... lo siento no tienes que comerlo te preparare algo de inmediato- le iba a retirar el plato pero el chico ya llevaba un bocado a su boca, ella se quedó quieta

-Delicioso- la voz roca y tenue de Mori hacia sonar tan bien esa palabra- así que esto es un platillo de plebeyo- si alguien lo hubiera escuchado pensaría que lo poseía un ente extraño.

-¿Plebeyos?... a –rió nerviosa- si eso creo- recordó que el al igual que todos en Ouran era niño rico, cosa que le importaba poco pero es por eso conocían tan poco de la vida normal.

Se quedaron en la cocina comiendo algo, Mori no acostumbraba hacerlo, pero según la chica el okonomiyaki sabía mejor saliendo de la estufa, así que ahí se quedaron.

Mientras en el refugio todos tomaban una taza de chocolate, después de una mañana esquiando no había nada mejor que eso. Tamaki veía emocionado a su hija que disfrutaba del humeante contenido de su taza, aunque no se acercaba por que Aya lo veía amenazadoramente, los gemelos sin embargo estaban con las chicas haciendo bromas y haciendo que el King se molestara cada vez que le daban a probar algo a Haru y ellos lo probaban de su boca, sin llegar a tocarla obvio. Kyoya estaba sentado en una butaca cerca al fuego y veía de vez en cuando a la puerta.

-Esperas a alguien más Okasan- pregunto el rubio tratando de distraerse- tienes rato mirando a la puerta.

-Mori y Hunny no tardan en llegar- aunque esa no era la razón de su impaciencia- ¿pero dime por que no estas con tu hija dándole calor de padre?

-Ese monstruo no me deja acercarme- hacia una pose de victima- ¡yo quiero estar con haruhi!

Como si la hubiera invocado ella apareció a su lado, viéndose tan linda como siempre.

-Senpai, ¿quieres un poco de chocolate?- le ofrecía una taza grande del elixir de los dioses.

-Si- tomo la taza y ella se sentó en la alfombra a un lado de el, apoyando la cabeza en los descansabrazos del sillón- si... siéntate aquí- la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en el sillón, el tomó su lugar en el piso.

-Parece un perrito- pensó Kyoya, Aya solo los veía, su prima le había hecho prometer que no haría nada si era ella quien se acercaba a Tamaki.

La puerta del refugio se abrio dejando entrar una corriente de aire y Kyoya se levanto de inmediato, Rose entró acompañada de Hunny, y en la mirada del chico de lentes se vio un dejo de decepción, aunque ninguno lo noto por que estaban ocupados viendo a Hunny.

-Hunny senpai, - Aya se acerco- dime que te llegó mi mensaje y has traído contigo a Nekozawa senpai- lo veía con ojos brillantes.

-No lo traigo ahora mismo pero dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiera Aya chan- le dedicaba una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera pero ella solo pensaba en el misterioso chico.- no me ha dicho que soy lindo.- pensó el mas grande del host

Se puede saber cuando mandaste el mensaje no te vi- pregunto haruhi

A pues lo hice un poco antes de llegar aquí si no mira que no se lo envió por la falta de señal- Aya decía esto como si hubiera sido algo heroico

-Hunny aquí tienes, una taza de chocolate- Haruhi se la ofrecía.

-¿Donde está Mori?- preguntaba Tamaki al notar la ausencia del chico serio.

-Estaba cansado y le pedí que se quedara en el hostal,- se acerco un poco al king- Tama chan ya sabes como se pone cuando tiene sueño- estas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Haruhi y Kyoya, Aya estaba muy ocupada en su depresión por no tener a Nekozawa con sigo que no se inmutó.

-¡Haruhi!- Kyoya la miró y ella entendió de inmediato, su prima estaba sola en aquel lugar con un Mori soñoliento... hasta donde sería capaz de llegar aquel chico sabiendo que no había nadie más con ellos- ¡Vamonos!

-¡Pero okasan!- el rubio protestaba, pero la mirada de okasan no dio lugar a replicas, así que todos subieron a las camionetas y se dirigieron al Hostal.

Mientras, dos chicos hablaban animadamente en la cocina, disfrutando de un trozo de pastel con fresas y un poco de crema batida.

-Dime ¿por que no vas al colegio como tu hermana?- dijo el moreno antes de probar un poco del pastel- así podrías ir a clases con migo y Hunny.

-Bueno es que la verdad no soy tan inteligente como Aya, aunque tengo buenas notas- comío una fresa con crema batida- soy mejor en los deportes.

-Vaya- al verla se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de crema batida cerca de la comisura de los labios, se levantó, la tomó de la barbilla y en una pose tradicional del King la miro a los ojos haciéndola enmudecer por completo- Hum- lamió la crema y ella estaba tan colorada que casi soltaba humo por los oidos- listo, sabe aun más deliciosa si la pruebo de ti- ella no podía soportar tanto... casi se desmaya y al ver una tierna sonrisa en el rostro de Mori se levantó bruscamente.

-¿Po...por que no fue a esquiar con Hunny?- se alejó lo más que pudo del chico- ¿ne Mori senpai?

-No me digas senpai, es tan impersonal- se acercaba poco a poco a ella.- aparte somos de la misma edad

- Mori-Kun entonces... –rió nerviosa, el afirmó con la cabeza y daba un paso más- pero ¿por que no fue con ellos?, no es que me moleste que este aquí- estaba atrapada contra la pared y tímidamente lo volteo a ver.

-Kawaii- Mori veía el sonrojo en sus mejillas y pensó que era más linda así- la verdad es que tuve entrenamiento y estoy algo cansado y con sueño, así que Mitzukuni me pidió que me quedara aquí y no me arrepiento.

-¿Sueño?...- recordó que Haruhi le platicó sobre las extrañas reacciones de los chicos del Host ante diversas situaciones- jajajajaja- el alivio la invadió- lo siento Mori-kun- Mori era mucho mas platicador y alegre y según ella lo mas seguro que también mas apasionado y coqueto cuando tenía sueño.

-¿Nani?- la voz ronca de Mori se escuchaba tan bien en palabras cortas, el la veía un poco confundido.

-Que le parece si lo acompaño a su habitación?- Mori sonrió y aceptó la propuesta.

Mientras en la camioneta conducida por Kyoya, raro en el, Haruhi gritaba asustada, -senpai no tiene que ir tan rápido tranquilo- Aya seguía sumida en su tristeza.

Ya en la habitación de Mori, la chica abrió la puerta y lo condujo hasta la cama , levantó las sábanas y acomodó las almohadas.

-Listo, es mejor que duermas Mori-kun- ladeaba su cabeza y sonreía, el la tomo de la mano y la tiró a la cama- Mo... mori kun...- estaba sonrojada, y su voz era apenas un murmullo.

-Que te parece si te quedas un rato más- le dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella.

-Morinozuka-sama- esto lo detuvo- lo siento pero no puedo- ella lo miraba intimidada- me gustaría que recordaras esto al despertar ... - su prima le menciono este detalle también.

-Lo entiendo- se retiró de encima de ella y le ayudó a levantarse- lo siento, no era mi intención importunarte.

-Está bien- ella le dio una reverencia y se retiró a la puerta- no me molesta, que descanses- con estas palabras salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Ta...tatsuya...- se puso colorado y sonrió, se acostó en la cama y se cobijo, esperando no olvidar lo que había pasado en aquella tarde.

Pum, las puerta se abrieron bruscamente, Haruhi y Ayane, que ya había salido de su depresión tipo Tamaki, corrieron a la habitación de Tatsuya, y Kyoya y Hunny a la de Mori. Estos últimos se quedaron tranquilos al ver que el serio chico dormía profundamente y solo. Los gemelos que no entendían tanto jaleo se dirigieron al salón junto con su señor.

-Oye ¿nos podrías traer te?- Hikaru hacía la petición a la chica que estaba en el pasillo cerca de la cocina- estaremos en el estudio

-Si- ella se apresuró a preparar un te verde y llevar la charola- sumimasen- dijo al entrar, sirvió 3 tazas y se las entregó a los chicos.

-¿Tu?- Tamaki la reconoció y volvió a imaginarse a Haruhi haciendo lo mismo que aquella chica estaba haciendo, se perdió en su teatro mental

-Anno sumimasen- dijo llamando a los gemelos- ¿se encuentra bien el señor?

-¿Eh?- Kaoru se rió por la cara de susto de la chica- si solo se ha ido del mundo por un momento- se sentó en un sillón cerca del fuego.

-Le pasa seguido no te preocupes- cercioró el hermano de este- ¿Ne Kaoru?- tomó a su gemelo de la barbilla y lo acerco a el, lo rodeo por la cintura- eso nos da oportunidad de estar solos.

- Lo siento, me retiro- Ella realmente creía que querían estar solos- si necesitan algo estaré por aquí- se dio la vuelta y la mirada de los chicos cambio.

-Has escuchado Kaoru- decía Hikaru a su viva imagen.

-Si Hikaru.- había un dejo de maldad en su voz- pero creo que no lo podremos hacer ya k es alguien pura a la cual no podemos molestar (Tamaki: persona pura k s puede molestar), además ya esta ocupada, no creo que a el le gustaría que hiciéramos eso con ella.

-Nee, Kaoru solo me quería divertir un poco- Tamaki seguía en su teatrito mental guiño el ojo a su gemelo y este le dio a entender que no participaría en su juego- Oye, quiero más azúcar en mi te.

-Si- ella fue por la azucarera y le puso más azúcar al te de Hikaru.

-Se te olvidó la crema- le dijo cuando ella ya estaba cerca de la puerta con la charola y una vez más se regreso- esta frío quiero otro.

Así estuvo cumpliendo las peticiones de Hikaru una por una por tontas o simples que fueran, Kaoru en cambio creía que estaba exagerando con ella.

-Se te pasó la crema, dame otro- le dijo por tercera vez y ella obedientemente fue por la taza, cuando regresaba a darle el nuevo te alguien gritó desde la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- se le resbaló la taza del susto, el chico de lentes se acerco a Tatsuya- no tienes por que estar sirviendo a este.

-Oye Kyoya no tienes que ser tan grosero- decía Hikaru ofendido- solo jugaba un rato con ella.

-Como que jugabas con ella- estaba un poco mas calmado, la verdad nadie entendía el enfado de Kyoya- no es un juguete.

-¿Desde cuando te importa este tipo de gente?- Tatsuya se agachó a levantar los pedazos de la taza

-Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer eso- Kyoya elevo la voz al decirle eso a Tatsuya, en eso iban llegando Haruhi y Aya.- bien has lo que quieras plebeya.

Tatsuya se estremeció, y apretó los ojos fuerte, al levantarse se asomaban lagrimas por sus ojos, pero salió tranquila de la habitación. Tamaki salió de su mundo al ver a su hija y fue a abrazarla y decirle cosas que ella no entendía como que usara un delantal y el cabello largo y cosas así.

-Tonto- le gritó Aya al rey de las sombras y corrió tras su hermana.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nunca nadie había insultado a Kyoya, mucho menos una chica, y el nunca había perdido los estribos con alguien que no fuera Tamaki, además Aya estaba tan molesta que no se molesto en golpear al rubio por atreverse a tocar a su prima. Así que todo eso parecía una especie de mundo alterno

-Lo siento Kyoya senpai- decía Haruhi al sorprendido chico- pero es que ella es así, no lo hace por que ello se lo piden- explicaba Haruhi- si no por que es su naturaleza.

-¿Su naturaleza?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Si, ella es como una Madre- sonreía extrañamente- una madre para Aya, desde los 8 años, después de la muerte de su madre ella se encargo de tener la casa en orden, cocinar y cuidar de Aya y su padre. Es por eso que es tan servicial.

Kyoya se sintió caer por un precipicio, un sacrificio no era algo de lo cual ella debiera avergonzarse y lo había logrado... el había logrado hacerla sentir mal por algo que creía correcto. Sin embargo su cara de hierro no mostró este sentimiento.

En la cocina, Tatsuya tiraba los pedazos de la taza a la basura y en eso, después de descansar Mori se presentó de nuevo en la cocina, pero esta vez acompañado de Hunny, al ver que a la castaña se le asomaban lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó

-Na..nada Mori kun- trató de esconder su mano detrás de si, pero el chico alto fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca, un hilo de sangre corría por su mano, se había herido con la porcelana- lo siento no quería preocupar a nadie.

-Waaaa- el pequeño rubio ponía ojos llorosos- hay que llamar a un doctor Takashi.- corría por todo el lugar aun k sin hacer nada realmente

-No por favor, no es muy profunda- Mori la llevó al lavatrastos y enjuagó con agua fría su herida y mano- ¿lo vez?

-Ah, Mitzukuni, no será necesario- la sentó en la barra y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo con el que envolvió la mano herida con cuidado, Hunny dejo de correr.

-Tiene manos suaves- pensó mientras veía como el la ayudaba.

Hunny veía como ella se sonrojaba y la seriedad con la que su inseparable amigo la trataba, pero además la delicadeza con la que la tocaba. El veía algo raro ahí pero no estaba muy seguro de ello.

-Uhg- hizo una mueca de dolor

-Lo siento Tatsuya- escuchar su nombre la impresiono mucho, y la hizo muy feliz, a Hunny le ayudo a confirmar sus sospechas y se sonrió.

Aya que escuchaba desde afuera también se quedo sorprendida, nadie llamaba a su hermana por su nombre, excepto Haruhi, Ranka, su padre y ella- vaya, así que es el- se retiró de ahí sin hacer ruido.

-Ne, ne Tsu-chan, ¿hay pastel aun?- al escuchar pastel Mori se quedó quieto eso le traía un recuerdo, estaba en esa misma cocina, comiendo con alguien pastel pero no sabía si fue un sueño o fue real.

-Gracias Mori Kun- se bajo de la barra de un salto- si Hunny kun aun hay pastel- sacó un platito y el pastel sirviéndole una gran rebanada- Haru me ha dicho que te gusta mucho el pastel.

-¡Si! Haru chan es muy observadora- tomo el plato y el tenedor que le ofrecían y le pidió a su primo lo acompañara al estudio pero este se quedó callado sin moverse- Ya veo quieres ayudar a Tsu-chan con el té, eres un buen chico Takashi, cuídala bien, usa-chan y yo te esperamos allá.

-Gracias Mori kun- ella se dedicó a poner las 11 tazas en la charola con sus respectivos platos, la jarra y crema y azúcar, en otra 11 rebanadas de pastel.

Mientras en el estudio Aya regresaba tranquila y todos la voltearon a ver cuando entró.

-¿Y tu hermana?- preguntó Kaoru-¿esta bien?

-Si solo esta en la cocina- Hunny entró después de ella

-Ne, ne mira Haru chan, Tsu-chan me lo ha dado- le mostraba el gran pedazo de pastel- mencionó que tu le dijiste sobre mi gusto por los pasteles, gracias Haru chan.

-Iré a ver si necesita ayuda- se ofreció Haruhi, pero el loli shota la intercepto

-No es necesario Haru chan, Takashi esta con ella- ponía en su voz tanta inocencia como siempre, pero esta vez no era del todo real- el le ayudara con el te.

Para Kyoya eso no importaba normalmente pero ahora algo en su interior le hacía retorcer el estomago, como si un animal estuviera vivo dentro de el, ese sentimiento era nuevo para el, sin embargo llego a la conclusión de que sería hambre.

-Lamento el retraso- dijo una sonriente Tatsuya- trajimos te verde para todos.

-Hai- Mori iba a su espalda haciéndola ver más pequeña aun, nadie noto el pañuelo en su mano, sin embargo Mori trataba de ayudarla a servir el te, para que ella no se lastimara.

Tamaki fue con su hija tratando de sentarla con el, y recibió aun mirada amenazadora por parte de Aya, sin embargo esta suspiro en forma de aceptación. Hubo una relajada fiesta de te en el estudio, la primera sin una cliente que atender y sin nada que aparentar para Haruhi.

CONTINUARA…

-Que es lo q acaban de descubrir ayane y hunny-Senpai?

-Que siente Kyoya por tatsuya?

-Recibiremos reviews?

-Me diran que siga con esto?

n-a: yeah! Pense k nunca lo íbamos a subir non

n/a: ya se esperemos q les guste

n-a: asi k ni mas ni menos nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo de DOKI DOKI LIFE

n-a, n/a: BYE BEE!


	5. Chapter 5

Reload igual, espero porder subir los nuevos esta noche, solo hay que pasar a compu,

N/a.: yeah! por fin el capitulo 5

N-a: sep esperemos k les guste este tmb nn

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Hatori Bisco

Capitulo 5

El estanque

-¿Por que trajiste 11 tazas Tatsuya?- pregunto Haruhi

Ella solo le pidió silencio a su prima, en eso las puertas del estudio cambiaron de apariencia, de unas elegantes puertas de madera de Roble blanco por unas más tétricas, un mayordomo calvo entró primero, seguido de una doncella que presentaron a su señor.

-Nekozawa-sama a aceptado su invitación- Tamaki al escuchar que era el se escondió detrás de Haruhi, aun no había olvidado el día que estuvo en el club de Magia negra. Su alrededor se tornaba borroso y los recuerdos de aquel día tomaban su lugar.

-¿Haruhi ya podemos irnos de aquí?- Tamaki veía sombras de seres extraños rondando por el lugar.

-Si no querías venir te hubieras quedado en el Host club- Aya le decía con fastidio- no nos haces falta.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?- ponía su pose principesca- ¿quién cuidaría de mi hija?- las chicas se adelantaron ignorándolo por completo y los gemelos detrás de el sonreían con malicia, y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

- Mi señor es bueno que haya decidido venir- decían con voz temblorosa, aparentando miedo- hay rumores que aseguran que Nekozawa es una especie de vampiro- esto erizó la piel del rubio.

-Oigan chicos- decía lo más valiente que podía- no digan bromas as- pero la voz le temblaba.

En eso el chico de la capa apareció y la luz de las antorchas lo hizo verse aun más fantasmal, haciendo que el pobre de Tamaki saliera corriendo.

-¡Oh! Souh-kun es un placer tenerte por aquí- dijo Nekozawa con su inseparable muñeco Belzenof en la mano

-…-un golpe secó indicó el lugar donde el Tamaki había caído, yacía en el suelo con espuma en la boca por el susto. El sólo recuerdo le había puesto en el mismo estado.

-Ne.. Nekozawa ¿que haces aquí?- en eso Aya salió corriendo a abrazar al chico de peluca negra, preguntó Tamaki al volver a la realidad.

-¡Senpai!- Aya lo derrumbó- creí que no vendría.

-Oh nuestro señor es un casanova- decía la doncella limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, el mayordomo ocultaba estas tras su manga.

-Hunny senpai me pidió que viniera- estaba un poco ruborizado pero la capa cubría su sonroso - así que aquí estoy

-Aya, ¿no crees que lo estas lastimando?- Haruhi veía a la chica y temía por Nekozawa, ya que el era algo frágil.

-¿Ah? ¡Lo siento!, -se levanto de inmediato y froto su cabeza- jejejeje es que fue la emoción del momento- tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras los demás miraban extrañados.

-¿Gustan una taza de te?- Tatsuya le ofrecía a Nekozawa la taza- iré por dos tazas más- este la tomo y se fue a sentar seguido de su fiel admiradora.

-Señorita no se preocupe, nosotros nos atenderemos solos si no le importa Ootori sama- hacia reverencia a Kyoya.

-En la cocina Rose los atenderá- Kyoya les dijo de inmediato.

Entre tanto los gemelos hacían planes en sus malévolas cabecitas, para poder aprovechar al máximo la estadía del extraño chico y el recién temor infundado de Tamaki hacia el. Tres días tenían y ellos los disfrutarían al máximo.

-¿Ne Takashi?, que te parece si vamos a darnos un baño y después vamos a las aguas termales- Hunny disfrutaba del te en las piernas de Mori.

-Ah- su inexpresividad se hizo presente.

-Hyaa, amo su "Ah"- pensaba Tatsuya al momento que se sonrojaba.

-Si vayamos a tomar un relajante baño, nada mejor que un baño de agua caliente para relajarse- Tamaki recupero de inmediato su vitalidad.

-La verdad- todos voltearon a ver a Haruhi- si se me antoja- después de las tortuosas caídas en la montaña, nada era mas revitalizante que un delicioso baño- ¿que dices vamos?- volteó a ver a su prima Tatsuya.

-¿Umh? unh- afirmo y una mirada sagas de Kyoya acompaño sus palabras.

Todos fueron a cambiarse, Aya, Haruhi y Tatsuya estaban en la misma Habitación, la mayor de ella estaba emocionada, uno de sus sueños siempre había sido estar en una de las termas con el chico de sus sueños y se lo comento a las chicas.

-¿El chico de tus sueños?- Haruhi vio un mensaje secreto ahí- vaya no sabía que te gustara uno de ellos- rió divertida- no me imagino quien será- pensó que sería divertido adivinar, pero no logró mucho.

Aya ya lo sabia, pero si su hermana no estaba dispuesta a decirle aún ella tampoco tenía por que hacerlo. Además estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, en como sería aquel chico que le quitaba el sueño desde el primer día que lo vio y no precisamente de la misma manera a la que Tamaki se lo quitaba.

Los chicos estaban ya en los baños vistiendo sus batas, esperando por Kyoya.

-Ne Takashi, ¿te fuiste a la cama después de que me fui?- Hunny por fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su primo.

-No- el le estaba dando la espalda, buscando una toalla más chica para ponérsela en la cara cuando entraran a la terma.

-Entonces, ¿estuviste solo por ahí rondando?- esperanzado escuchaba por la respuesta de su primo, quería saber si acaso algo había pasado entre el y Tsu-chan.

-No- se quedó pensando un poco- estuve con Tatsuya.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que paso?- los ojos de Hunny brillaban, nunca había escuchado hablar a Takashi sobre una chica, ni siquiera de Haruhi, el siempre tenía que iniciar el tema.

-No todo- se quedo pensativo- Okonomiyaki- los gemelos molestaban a Tamaki sobre el como se vería Haruhi en el agua, con el calor subido en sus mejillas, diciéndole lo bella que se vería.

-No se imaginen a mi hija en toalla- el hacía uno de sus berrinches.

-¿Qué es un okonomiyaki?- Hunny que nunca había escuchado esa palabra pregunto lo que siempre preguntaba- ¿se come?

-Si

Tamaki perseguía a los gemelos para tratar de apartar a Haruhi de la mente de estos.

-¿Lo preparo ella para ti?- la inocencia con la que hacia las preguntas hacia que Mori contestara todo tan fácilmente- ¿estaba rico?

-Si- como siempre el taciturno chico no decía mucho.

Kyoya hizo su aparición y un dejo de señas de decepción aparecieron en el rostro de Hunny, se quedaría con la duda, pero de inmediato cambio a su expresión tierna.

-¿Aun no llegan las chicas?- Kyoya se veía impaciente.

-No, pero por que habrían de llegar aquí Kyo chan- pregunto el perspicaz Hunny, los otros seguían en su juego, solo Mori prestaba atención.

-¿No les había dicho que estos son baños mixtos?- la puerta se abrió

-¡Que!- Aya se veía más molesta que nunca- y piensas que nos meteremos ahí con ustedes están locos- to,ó a su hermana de la mano y Haruhi la siguió.

-Así que a esto se refería con mixtos- Tatsuya recordaba lo que rose le dijo al despertar

-¡Ni crean que entraremos con ellos ahí!- gritaba mientras se alejaba

-Pero Aya- Haruhi hablaba- traemos traje de baño, no veo cual sea el problema.

Nekozawa apareció, llevaba puesta una bata de baño color negro y era seguido por sus fieles sirvientes

-Hola Aya- decía en un tono de voz lúgubre- ¿no irán a bañarse?

-Nekozawa- se detuvo y soltó a las chicas- si queríamos, es solo que son baños mixtos... y ... y ...- se sonrojaba.

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban en las aguas termales disfrutando de un delicioso baño, aunque los chicos estaban algo decepcionados, el líder del club de magia negra pidió a sus sirvientes que construyeran una cortina temporal, para que dividiera el estanque en dos.

-¡Por que hiciste eso!- Hikaru pataleaba molesto- yo quería estar con ellas.

-Gracias Nekozawa - Tamaki lo abrazaba, era extraño verlos junto, y sobre todo con el cabello mojado, parecia que eran otro par de gemelos- Mi pequeña hija esta a salvo de la mirada de estos pervertidos.

-Ne takashi, ¿esta bien que sea asi no?- Hunny veía pícaro al chico serio.

-Ah- le pareció ver un dejo de decepción en su mirada.

El rey de las sombras se mantenía alejado de la discusión sin embargo, estaba de mal humor. Hunny nadaba con su flotador mientras su primo lo observaba. Guardaron silencio al escuchar a las chicas.

-Neesama, ya tenemos tiempo que no tomamos un baño juntas- se escucho el un chapoteo en el agua.

-¿Uh? si- solo lograban escuchar pasos, pero los chicos no hacían ruido alguno, incluso Hikaru había detenido su parloteo.

-¡Ah! de verdad es delicioso estar aquí!- Haruhi entró al agua- creo que necesitaba un descanso de todo ese ajetreo, me pregunto ¿por que Kyoya senpai nos trajo tan de repente?

Todos lo voltearon a ver, la verdad es k el no había dado explicación, normalmente era Tamaki quien elegía a donde ir, pero en esta ocasión el se encargo de todo.

- …- Kyoya mando unas d sus miradas demoniacas diciendo algo así "¿que miran?"

-…- los demás mejor optaron por no decir nada

-Whaaa- se escucho después de k la bata callera al piso- oneesama, si que has crecido! no recuerdo que estuvieras tan desarrollada la ultima vez.

Algunos de los oyentes se pusieron colorados, o tal vez era el calor subido debido al agua caliente.

-Haruhi tu piel es muy suave- decía Tatsuya

-Me haces cosquillas- el chapoteo en el agua era lo único que rompía el silencio además de la voz de las chicas.

Del otro lado de la cortina los host se encontraban algo incómodos por la conversación que escuchaban, pero aun asi no hacian mucho para hacerles notar que se encontraban ahí.

Hunny, decidió romper el silencio.

-¡Whaaa!- miró al cielo- ¡que bonita luna! ¡ne takashi!- dijo tan alto como pudo.

Tatsuya se sonrojo, si ella era capaz de escucharlos, eso quería decir que habían escuchado el comentario de su hermana, así que se sumergió hasta la nariz como tratando de ocultar algo.

Después de eso, no tardaron mucho en salir de ahí, se puso la bata y lo único que se vio de ella fue su largo cabello color chocolate.

Estuvieron un rato más, Mori y Hunny fueron los primeros en abandonar el estanque ya que según Hunny, nadar le daba hambre. Nekozawa salió después y Aya se apresuro en seguirlo, acompañada de Haruhi.

-Señor, ¿cree que sea posible derribar este muro?- Hikaru lo veía y maquilaba mil planes que le permitieran derrumbarlo.

-Es que acaso quieres estar con alguien mas - el gemelo lo decía con una voz herida

-No Kaoru, tu sabes que eres lo más importante para mi, lo abrazó de la cabeza y tamaki se preocupo un poco, pero un suspiro le hizo voltear y vio a Rose ahí parada tan roja como cualquiera de las regulares de los gemelos.

-La... la ... - no lograba articular palabra, Tamaki salió del estanque, con tanto glamour como el podía dar, se acerco a Rose y le hablo al oído

-Lamento no haberte notado antes- la pobre subía de color.

-¡La cena esta lista!- le grito y salió corriendo

-Que chica tan extraña- los pelirrojos al unísono exclamaron.

Mientras tanto

-Hasukashi , por dios escucho todo ¿que are ahora? no creo que lo pueda mirar a los ojos por un tiempo- pensaba Tatsuya mientras se dirigía al cuarto al cuarto.

-¿Me pregunto que le pasara? ¿estará bien?, ¿por que esta roja?, estará enferma- se alarmó- ¿por qué rayos pienso tanto en ella?- era el pensamiento de una persona que observaba a lo lejos a Tatsuya mientras estaba caminaba

-Eh ¿que haces aquí?- la persona fue descubierta por nada mas y nada menos que…

CONTINUARA…

-Quien sera esa persona oculta?

-Quien la descubrio?

-A donde se fueron aya y Nekozawa?

-Dejaran mas reviews ahora por lo menos 3 como minimo?

-Actualizaremos pronto?

n/a: wii por fin otro cap nn

n-a: si esperemos k les aya gustado asi por cierto OoO

n/a: o si perdon por no dar gracias a la gente k a dejado reviews u.u lo sentimos mucho

n-a: opero por estar asiendo los cap no pudimos darles al gracias pro pasarse y leer esto un rato

n/a: asi k gracias y esperenos para otro capitulo mas de DOKI DOKI LIFE!

N-a, n/a: BYE BEE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ouran le pertenece a HATORI BISCO

Capitulo 6

Perdidos

La conmoción por la que habían pasados los chicos el día anterior, aun no era superada, claro excepto por Nekosawa y Hunny que eran de los más inocentes ahí. Sin embargo, incluyendo el Sr rostro de hierro Kyoya, se ponía incomodo al ver a las chicas.

Esto sin duda era extraño, ya que anteriormente habían ido a la playa y aun balneario, pero tal vez era el hecho de que estuvieron 3 chicas juntas ... la imaginación, que normalmente era la de Tamaki, los hizo pensar en cosas extrañas y pervertidas...

La verdad es que todos actuaban en la cena como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo se fueron a dormir temprano aquella noche.

En la habitación de las chicas

-Nee-sama, lo siento- decía en susurro Aya por si acaso su prima ya estaba dormida- el comentario que hice te avergonzó?

-No- le sonrió gentilmente- no te preocupes, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de ello ¿no?

Aya no se explicaba como ella podía hablar así de esas cosas, si hubiera estado en su situación estaría muy enfadada.

-Neesama

-¿Si?

-¿Podría dormir contigo esta noche?- la menor de ellas se levantó.

-Si- levantó la colcha para permitirle acostarse a su lado- como cuando éramos pequeñas ¿ne?

-Uhn- se acurrucó en su pecho y la abrazó- nee-sama, - le susurro al oído algo.

-¿Haruhi?- hizo que se sobresaltara- ¿por que no vienes aquí? así no tendremos frío.

Aunque Haruhi pensó que ahí no hacia frio, acepto la invitación de sus primas, después de todo estaría mejor dormir acompañada. Así Tatsuya durmió con cada una de las chicas a su lado, platicaron un rato sobre lo ocurrido en el estanque hasta caer rendidas.

Habitación de Tamaki y Nekosawa

-Gracias por lo de hoy- aunque el chco de ojos morados aun no superaba el miedo que le tenia a su acompañante el gesto que hizo al cuidar de la integridad de su hija lo hizo estimarlo

-De nada, la verdad es que Aya me lo pidió.- la voz de Nekozawa sonaba tan tétrica como siempre, Tamaki se cubrió hasta arriba y trato de ignorar que el vampiro estaba ahí.

Habitación de los Hiitachin

-Que mal, no hemos podido tomar un baño con Haruhi- decía Hikaru mientras se acostaba a lado de su hermano- jeje, aun así hemos hecho que nuestro señor se molestara.

-Si- la persona a su lado le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¿Que piensas Kaoru?- el pelirrojo siempre sabia cuando su hermano estaba pensando en algo, por que se tardaba mas en responderle.

-Hikaru, ¿sabes como se llama la prima d haruhi?- le pregunto sin verlo

-¿Aya?- pensó

-No, me refiero a la otra - le dijo ya que en el transcurso del día no habían escuchado su nombre

-No ni idea-el tampoco se había puesto a pensar en eso- creo que Hunny senpai le llamo tsu-chan, pero no lo se. Bueno eso no importa, hay que dormir, mañana iremos a esquiar, tengo ganas de hacerle una broma a Tamaki.

-Wow… Hikaru, siempre en tu mundo- pensó Kaoru, a veces esa actitud de su hermano lo hacia sentirse solo.

Habitación de Mori y Hunny

-Ne Takashi, ¿crees que ella es linda?- le decía en voz quedita como si no quisiera que el mundo se enterara.

-¿Tatsuya?- pregunto para si mismo- si, es muy amable y agradable.

El loli shota estaba emocionado por aquella confesión, pero decidió no decir nada mas.

Kyoya en cambio, seguía preguntándose por que los habia llevado ahi, y sobre todo sin ganar nada mas a cambio. ¿Es que acaso solo era para cumplir el sueño de la chica de cabello color chocolate? , que es lo que esperaba obtener a cambio de eso.

Ya por la mañana, el comedor estaba inundado del aroma de hot cakes recién hechos además del aroma de la miel y Waffles. El dulce aroma hacia a Hunny soñar con el delicioso sabor, incluso antes de ver la comida.

-Waaaa- al loli shota le brillaron los ojos cuando algunos de los sirvientes de Kyoya entraron con el desayuno- que rico.

Los platos iban decorados con dos fresas rebanadas en filetes y acomodadas como abanicos dándole un toque muy sofisticado al platillo.

-Donde esta... -Tamaki iba a preguntar por la mayor de las primas de Haruhi, pero no recordaba su nombre- Okasan, como se llama la prima de Haruhi- le susurro al oído a Kyoya.

-Nuestro señor ha sido poco cortes con la familia de Haruhi- los gemelos rodearon de inmediato a la chica- esa falta debe castigarse- decían burlonamente.

-Ustedes tampoco saben ¿o si?- Kyoya pregunto con naturalidad, haciendo que se les bajaran los humos.

-Estuvieron con ella parte de la tarde de ayer, les dio te, les hizo de cenar y no tuvieron la delicadeza de preguntarle como se llama- Aya se veía algo molesta, aunque la verdad estaba fingiendo, no muchos llamaban a su hermana por su nombre después de todo

En eso Tatsuya entró al comedor, claro que esta vez sin delantal y con pantalón y chaqueta.

-Bien no comerán nada hasta que uno me diga el nombre de mi hermana- los veía amenazadoramente- ¿o acaso son tan sin vergüenzas?

Nadie movía el tenedor ni el cuchillo, se sentían apenados por ello, la chica en cambio no parecía muy entretenida con ello.

-Tatsuya- Mori dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Si- Aya dijo animadamente- Itadakimasu

Comieron en silencio, cosa que desespero a la albina, pero a fin de cuentas ella había creado ese ambiente. Al finalizar el desayuno y obligar a Tatsuya a que no lavara los platos fueron a la montaña a esquiar.

-Ne, ne tsu-chan ¿sabes esquiar?- Mori, Hunny, Aya, Tatsuya y Haruhi iban en la misma camioneta

-Si- y sonrió.

-A ella le encantan los deportes Hunny senpai- aseguró Haruhi- me mostraron fotos de torneos y competencias distintas.

-Si ella es muy buena en cualquier deporte, aunque no se por que le gusta tanto- se sumió en el asiento.

-¿Estamos yendo muy lejos?- la mayor de las tres preguntaba

-Si vamos hasta la cima de la montaña tsu-chan- las florecitas hacían ver a Hunny tan bonito que ella no resistió el impulso de abrazar su cabeza

-Kawaii- ella amaba las cosas bonitas.

-Extrañaba el amor- pensaba Hunny, mientras todos se quedaban mirando con una gotita de agua en la cabeza

-Parece que ya vamos a llegar- dijo Aya

Iban subiendo ya la ultima parte de la montaña, al llegar ya estaba la otra camioneta donde iban los demás, Nekosawa vestía unos grandes lentes negros, no lleva la misma capa d siempre, aunk el belzenof si lo traía los sirvientes de Nekozawa al parecer traían ropa especial para el, lo cual era una chaqueta gruesa de pluma d ganzo con un gorro atrás, un pantalón negro tambien era de mezclilla ya que era lo mas cómodo, y unos guantes negros junto con unos su inseparable peluca, mientras sus sirvientes le aplicaban bloqueador solar.

-¿Por que te ponen bloqueador solar senpai?- Aya veía extraño esto, el día era nublado, ella traía puesta una chaqueta de gamuza de un azul grisáceo, unos pantalones vaqueros y un ushanka un gorro estilo ruso blanco junto con unos guantes grises.- si querías que te pusieran bloqueador yo te lo ponía - dijo toda feliz haciendo que Nekosawa se sonrojara

-Aya nunca cambias- dijo su hermana, la cual traía puesto una chamarra abercromie, color rojo oscuro, un pantalón blanco y unos guantes también rojos. Haruhi solo vio de lejos tan extraña escena.

-Haruhi por fin estamos juntos y yo te enseñare a esquiar querida hija- en esos momentos cerro los ojos-…

-Anno senpai por que cierras los ojos- pregunto Haruhi esta traía una simple chamarra café de algodón, junto con unos pantalones vaqueros, un gorro de invierno y unos guantes cafés,

-Sigo vivo, no estoy enterrado tres metros bajo la nieve– tamaki estaba actuando extraño el traía puesto una chamarra Otis, un pantalón azul marino, y guantes café oscuro -por dios ¿donde quedo Aya?

En eso Haruhi señala para un lado en donde esta Aya poniéndole protector a Nekosawa toda feliz.

-Arigato Aya, sin ti hubiera muerto derretido por el sol- la miraba mientras se sonrojaba igual que Aya

- Si no fuera por que tienes el cabello negro, se diría que eres igual que el pervertido de Tamaki senpai- dijo esto sin mala intención, lo cual hizo que el king se fuera a un rincón que encontró misteriosamente a hacer circulitos junto con su aura depresiva y un criadero de hongos… pero en esta ocasión tenia compañía, el pobre Nekozawa estaba a su lado viéndose la escena mas tétrica del mundo ,imagínense un hermoso paisaje blanco, lleno de ardillitas, chicos bellos y chicas muy lindas y al fondo en un rincón aparecido misteriosamente el aura negra comenzaba a comerse la luz…

-Nekosawa senpai lo siento- la chica estaba casi llorando- mi intención no era esa, eres mas lindo que el y no eres pervertido- esto hizo que al King le doliera todavía mas y que Nekosawa se recuperara maravillosamente.

- Quien se imaginaria que eso tuviera corazón- decían los gemelos. Los cuales para este caso andaban vestido igual, una chamarra rojo fuego el ultimo grito d la moda, junto con unos pantalones blancos, un gorro de colores rojo, verde y amarillo, junto con unos guantes que hacían par a la chamarra

-Querida vayámonos juntos y unamos nuestras almas con un hechizo inquebrantable de lo mas oscuro de nuestros corazones.- decía Nekozawa de la forma mas tétrica que puedan encontrar.

-O Nekozawa sennpai- así los dos salieron por unos segundo de la realidad y se metieron en su mundo de la oscuridad eterna.

-O mi hermana tan linda y delicada como siempre- la veía alejarse con melancolía, mientras se secaba los ojos con un trapito, uniéndose a ella los sirvientes de Nekosawa.

-O nuestro querido Nekosawa a crecido tanto..

-Ya se como crecen rápido…- decía Tatsuya junto con ellos

Tamaki entre tanto no podía ver la delicadeza de Aya por ningún lado y los demás los veían raro.

-Espere Nekozawa-sama tenemos k decirle algo importante- grito la sirvienta

Esto hiso que por un momento el mundo de tinieblas de Nekozawa y Aya se fuera y se llenara de luz

-Si ¿que pasa?- pregunto Nekozawa

- Se me había olvidado decirle que por unos inconvenientes tendremos que regresar ya que vamos cuidar a Kirimi, nos solicitaron sus padres que fuéramos inmediatamente para allá- tomo aire la sirviente, pero en vez de continuar ella continuo el mayordomo- así que nos vamos a ir ya y señorita Ayane por favor cuide de el en su estadía aquí- decía esto ultimo mientras los tomaban una misteriosa cuerda k salió d los aires y se fueron con ella.

-Ah eso fue raro- dijo Haruhi

-Hera hera- tatsuya seguia como si eso fuera de lo mas normal

-…- y los demás no tenían palabras

-No se preocupen claro que se los cuidare muy bien- les gritaba Aya mientras los mayordomos se iban

-A bueno ya que esto a pasado que les parece si vamos a esquiar de una vez- dijo Hunny senpai el cual traía una chamarra azul cielo, guantes del mismo color y un pantalón blanco.

-Ah- contesto Mori el llevaba una gabardina negra, un pantalón negro, guantes negros y unas orejeras negras, mientras hunney sennpai se subía arriba de el

-Muy bien, ya bajaron el equipo- kyoya hablaba por primera ves, este traía una chamarra de poliéster color azul oscuro guantes del mismo color y orejeras negras, junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla- cada quien tome el que quiera hay desde skies hasta tablas de nieve

- Dijiste tablas de nieve - dijeron Aya y Tatsu a la vez

- Si dije eso, si quieren una tómenla pero no creo k ustedes puedan con eso seria mejor que empiecen por los skies – decia kyoya, pero había echo mal en decir eso

-¿Qué? eso piensas, veras lo que podemos hacer con estas hermosuras- decía Aya mientras agarraba una tabla de nieve-

-Mi hermana tiene razón esto es mejor que los skies nn- Tatsuya apoyaba a su hermana mientras también recogía una tabla de nieve

- No puedo creer que la linda prima de Haruhi sepa usar una de esas, si s ve tan delicada - Tamaki estaba asombrado pues la imagen de Tatsuya para el era de una frágil flor.

-De que hablas Tamaki sennpai, tatsuya es muy buena deportista ¿no les había dicho?- al parecer Haruhi olvido mencionar ese pequeñísimo detalle a los 4 que no iban en la camioneta con ellos, ella había agarrado unos skies ya k se le hacían menos problemáticos

- Estas diciendo que ella es buena deportista pero no lo parece- dijeron los gemelos al unísono, Hikaru había agarrado una tabla de nieve y Kaoru unos skíes

-Bueno espero ver como nos sorprendes ya que dicen que eres buena en eso- dijo Kyoya el había optado por unos skies también.

- Si, Vamos Takashi hay que elegir algo antes de que nos ganen todo te parece- dijo Hunny sennpai, el cual agarro skies

-Ah- contesto Mori, el había elegido la tabla d nieve

-Muy bien, ya que cada quien eligió lo suyo, empecemos- dijo enérgico Tamaki mientras se ponía los skies- vamos hija mía yo te enseñare a usarlos.

- Gracias sennpai- Haruhi le daba una gran sonrisa a Tamaki

-Kawaii- el gran king estaba mas rojo a no poder- a esta bien mira por acá esta menos peligroso aquí empezaremos

Y así Haruhi se fue con Tamaki a un lugar no tan alejado

-Hmm… creo que me iré con tono y Haruhi quien sabe lo que le pueda hacer a así que debo cuidarlo, que no se pase- dijo Kaoru y se fue a seguir a los otros dos

- Bien Kaoru cuento contigo para que cuides bien a ese hentai de primera- le gritaba aya mientras este se alejaba

-Vamos imoto no tienes que ser tan sobre protectora con Haruhi- Tatsu tenia una gotita en la cabeza

-Demo que tal si aquel le hace algo-

- No creo que lo haga es una de esas personas idotas que no se dan cuenta d muchas cosas-

-Bien tienes razón, entonces que les parece si comenzamos de una vez- y así los 6 empezaron a deslizarse Nekosawa no quiso por el echo de que no sabia a si que mejor los estaba cuidando de lejos para si pasaba algo llamar a los doctores.

Mientras iban esquiando el clima empezó a ponerse muy extraño las nubes se acercaban cada vez mas y de un alarmante color oscuro.

-Ne, como que esas nubes se ven sospechosas ¿no?- decía Haruhi, mientras miraba hacia Tamaki

-Tienes razón será mejor regresar no quiero ni pensar como se pondrá el clima- y a si el rubio se empieza a dirigir a el hotel junto con Kaoru y Haruhi

-Hermana- gritaba Aya mientras iban todos bajando la montaña, Tatsu iba muy rápido

-¿Qué?- gritaba Tatsu-

-No vayas tan rápido que luego te me matas- seguía gritando Aya a lo cual Tatsuya contestaba

-¿De que hablas? ¡yo de ninguna manera me mato con esto!- gritaba Tatsuya de lo mas normal

-Aya-chan que le paso a tu prima por que se ve tan diferente ahora?- preguntaba el ingenuo Hunny

-Eso, es que cuando se trata de deportes es demasiado competitiva no se si ya te diste cuenta- decía algo apenada por la actitud de su hermana en esos momentos

Pero mientras ellos hablaban empezó a nevar y una tormenta de nieve ya estaba por soltarse

-Será mejor que regresemos, no tardará en soltarse la tormenta- Kyoya grito los que estaban un poco delante de el si lo escucharon pero Tatsuya iba ya muy adelante y no alcanzo a escuchar ni ver que todos estaban regresando y digamos que los demás no se dieron tampoco cuanta rápido ya que pensaron todo lo contrario, pero Mori si .

-…- Mori se le quedo viendo a Hunny y este entendió a lo que se refería

-Espero que le vaya bien- y así los otros dos despistado y Hunny se fueron al hotel

Mori ya casi había alcanzado a Tatsuya pero mientras el intentaba esto la tormenta se volvía peor hasta llegar al punto de que casi no se podía ver en esto Tatsuya tomo una vuelta a otro lado y al no darse cuenta de esto su tabla se empezó a rompear ya que estaba en una zona algo rocosa-

-Ah- fue el grito de Tatsuya al haberse caído de la tabla

-Tatsuya- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Mori antes de ir por ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.--.-.-.--.--.--.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué mi hermana esta que?- no diré quien es ya han de suponer

-Como dije tu hermana no esta aquí así que no debió de escucharnos- decía Kyoya con una vos seria

-Entonces debemos empezar una búsqueda rápido, por lo visto ya que Mori no esta el debió seguirla- dijo como si nada Aya

-…- silencio incomodo si nadie se había dado cuenta k Mori había faltado

- Que en ese caso debemos también buscar a Mori hay k apurarnos- ya todo el host estaba por salir cuando alguien los regresa a la cruda realidad

- No se si se han dado cuenta pero aun sigue al tormenta…- si era la voz de nuestro querido y adorado Kyoya

-Ah no ahora no se que le pasara a mi hermana-

-Esperen tengo una idea. Es…-

CONTINUARA…

-tatsuya y mori se salvaran?

-Cual es la o gran idea?

-Quien al a propuesto?

-Dejaran reviews?

N-a: bien antes de acabar esto le dedico este fic a…

N/a: mii!

N-a: si xk hoy es su no cumpleaños

N/a: wii! Bueno espero que les guste este cap y que se la hayan pasado bien

N-a: asi que hasta la proxima

N-a, N/a: BYE BEE!

N/a: yeah! Si dure un poco mas d lo planeado para subir este capitulo Pero tengo un pretexto

n-a: ¬¬ t refieres al d t castigaron la comp. Y no pudiste subir el capitulo o al de no había escrito la historia y por eso no actualizaba?

N/a: a el primero, lo segundo no (inner: maldición casi m descubren ¬¬)

n-a: -.-U bien no importa será mejor k comencemos con esto d una vez

N/a: hai gracias a todos por dejar reviews en serio s lo agradecemos

N-a: y esperamos k sigan leyendo este fic, bien comencemos


	7. Chapter 7

N/a: yeah! Si dure un poco mas d lo planeado para subir este capitulo Pero tengo un pretexto

n-a: ¬¬ t refieres al d t castigaron la comp. Y no pudiste subir el capitulo o al de no había escrito la historia y por eso no actualizaba?

N/a: a el primero, lo segundo no (inner: maldición casi m descubren ¬¬)

n-a: -.-U bien no importa será mejor k comencemos con esto d una vez

N/a: hai gracias a todos por dejar reviews en serio s lo agradecemos

N-a: y esperamos k sigan leyendo este fic, bien comencemos

Disclaimer: Ouran no nos pertenece si no a Bisco hatori

**Capitulo 7**

"**Rescate"**

A mitad de la tempestad se ven dos sombras a lo lejos tratando d luchar por no morir congelados

-Takashi, esto se esta poniendo peligroso, será mejor que busquemos un refugio- gritaba Tatsuya desesperada, tenia miedo lo admitía.

En eso mori se acerca un poco a ella pero al momento d querer alcanzarla, pisa una orilla de un lago congelado el cual tiene el hielo muy fino y esta se cae.

-TATSUYA!- grito Mori, y se lanzo rápidamente al lago para poder encontrarla si no ella moriría de hipotermia

Mori había la había alcanzado, y empezó a subir rápido, cuando logro salir se movió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, para buscar un refugio donde estar los dos si no seria un gran problema. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que diviso algo no muy lejos era como una cabaña abandonada, a si que corrió hasta esta.

Cuando por fin llego, entro velozmente y empezó a buscar con que poder quitarle el frío a Tatsuya, vio una manta sucia pero funcionaba en la única cama que había en esa cabaña a si la toma y con ella la envolvió, la dejo enfrente de la chimenea que había como pudo la prendió para poder calentar el cuerpo de esta.

Mori le echo un pequeño vistazo a la pequeña cabaña que había encontrado, tenia una mesa y una silla, había troncos viejos en esta y una pequeña cama. Al parecer gracias a dios no se había caído y por lo menos las ventanas no estaban rotas.

Estuvo en silencio un rato hasta que su vista se fijo en la joven que estaba a sus pies la cual a pesar de estar envueltas en sabanas y mantas – le había quitado las sabanas a la cama-empezaba a tiritar, al ver esto vio que estaba empeorando su condición, tuvo que pensar rápidamente y tratar de acordarse de que le habían dicho que hacer en caso de que una persona tuviera hipotermia, de repente la respuesta vino a su mente, se acordó que tenia que quitarle al ropa mojada a la persona para que esta no empeorara y poner a que se secaran, pero había un problema; no tenia ropa seca que ponerle y ahora que lo pensaba mejor el también tendría que quitarse su ropa mojada para que no le pasara lo mismo, se quito la ropa y con sumo cuidado también quito la de Tatsuya, tratando de no mirar.

La volvió a envolver pero seguía temblando, supo que había otra cosa que hacer pero en cierta forma le daba vergüenza aunque, con tal de no morir con ese frió hizo lo que tenia que hacer, la saco otra vez de las sabanas, se fue junto a la chimenea prendida a todo lo que daba, se acostó la acurruco en su pecho y se puso las sabanas encima tratando de darle calor para que no empeorara. Por eso cada vez que ella temblaba el la acercaba mas cuidando de no asfixiarla, y viendo que aun respiraba, hasta que el sueño le gano.

Los parpados los sentía pesados, y sentía un inmenso calor lo cual no le preocupaba mucho por que prefería eso al frío, se estaba acurrucando a gusto en las sabanas cuando sintió que estaba siendo abrazada y en el pecho de alguien, abrió estrepitosamente los ojos.

-QUE!- pensó y con esto se levanto bruscamente sin salir del asombro, ahí junto a ella estaba la persona con que mas añoraba estar, abrazándola con fuerza pero gentilmente a la vez como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

Se dio cuenta de que con su levantada brusca lo despertó, viendo como habría sus hermosos ojos de color onix, la volteaba a ver, cuando abrió completamente sus ojos, puso cara de sorpresa y con ágiles movimientos la abrazo.

-Tatsuya- fue lo único que dijo, lo cual izo que la morena se pusiera más roja todavía.

Se despego lentamente de ella, lo cual por lo avergonzada volteo la vista hacia abajo y cuando lo hizo digamos que tuvo una no muy grata sorpresa al darse cuenta que tan solo estaba en su ropa intima y volteo al frente, observando que Mori estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-¡Pero que rayos!- agarro la sabana tratando de cubrirse lo mas posible

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Mori sin darse cuenta todavía lo que le molestaba a ella

-¡¿como que pasa algo? Que no ves como… es-tamos- trago saliva al decir lo ultimo con algo de vergüenza

- o te refieres al echo de que tu y yo estemos sin ropa, no te preocupes no soy de los que se aprovecha de la situación, es solo que si no lo hacia podrías haber muerto- dijo mirándola fijamente a esos ojos color ámbar – por cierto tu ropa ya esta seca, la puse en la mesa-

-…- se quedo muda por que, bueno había varias razones, por el echo de que estaba desnuda frente a un hermoso hombre y el también estaba igual que ella, se acordó que el la había salvado de un algo congelado y si no fuera por eso ya estaría muerta y por el echo de que nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto.

-¿esta todo bien?- estaba preocupado por que se había quedado callada

-eh... a si, es-toy bien- vio su ropa – ¿crees que me podrías dar un poco de privacidad?-

- si claro- tomo su ropa y se fue al lado contrarío dando le la espalda.

Mientras se cambiaban hubo un incomodo silencio

-a… por cierto Mori donde se supone que estamos?-

-ni la menor idea- volteo por la ventana y aun había rastros de la tormenta, al parecer iba a durar un rato.

Ya con la ropa puesta, se dispusieron a sentarse enfrente de la chimenea.

-¿eh… de casualidad no tienes algo de comer n_ñ?- la morena decía mientras su estomago empezó a gruñir- a gomen u///u-

-mmm… no tendrás que esperar a que la tormenta acabe o que nos rescaten-

Y así se quedaron en silencio un rato…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..--..-..--.--.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..--..-.-..-..-.

-Bien ya esta todo listo?- decía Aya mientras recogía una mochila del piso

-Sep, ya estamos todos listos- respondió Kaoru

-Alguien tiene alguna duda sobre el plan?, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

-YO!- levanto la mano Hikaru- estas segura de que esto funcione?, normalmente las ideas de Tono no funcionan bien -.-

-Pero era el plan mas razonable- lo pensó Aya- digo comparado con lo que íbamos a hacer nosotros, llamar yetis para que los rescataran ù.u ,sonaba mas lógico lo de ero-Senpai

-ero-senpai? o_o- Todos habían puesto cara de nani

-no puedo creer que me llame así que e echo yo para merecer esta desgracia ToT- empezaba Tamaki a meló dramatizar… otra vez

-pues la verdad no mucho, si quieres que sea sincera- al parecer Aya tenia lo mismo que Haruhi decir la verdad y que a la persona le doliera sin querer- tratar de acercarte mas de un metro a Haruhi, pensar cosas feas y pervertidas sobre ella…- mientras decía esto y mencionaba los por que, se veía a Tamaki como se le enterraban varias flechas tras cada palabra mencionada.

-A-aya creo que te sobrepasaste esta demasiado deprimido ahora- decía Kaoru

-o no t preocupes será fácil que se recupere- lo dijo como si no tuviera importancia

-hey saben entre mas duremos aquí esos dos pueda que les pase algo- dijo Haruhi de repente- que les parece ya que la tormenta ha bajado un poco, empezar a buscar

-Muy bien entonces empecemos-

-HAI SIR!- y así todos recogieron una mochila, se pusieron sus abrigos y tomaron unas palas, excepto Nekosawa el cual en vez de una pala tomo un libro viejo de ¿Hechizos?

Llevaban rato en las motos de nieve buscando alguna pista de nuestros dos desaparecidos y era algo difícil saber si los iban a encontrar ya que había por lo menos caído 2 metros de nieve

-HEY FRIKI DE LA OSCURIDAD YA ENCONTRASTE LO QUE BUSCAMOS!- grito Hikaru pues por las motos era necesario hacer eso

-TRANQUILISATE QUE NO VES QUE ES DIFICIL LEER CON ESTA VELOCIDAD!- Aya le contesto, pues ya que como Nekosawa no se animaba a manejar se fue en las misma moto que esta y no es muy fácil sostenerse y leer a la vez que digamos.

Siguieron por un rato, hasta que Hunny vio algo- HEY ESPEREN CREO QUE VI ALGO!- y si freno, y los demás lo imitaron- Ne Aya-chan, Haru-chan este guante no es de Tsu-chan o.o?

-Elemental mi querido Watso… digo Hunney, ese parecer el guante de la seño… mi hermana Tatsuya- decía la peliplateada mientras sostenía una lupa y traía un misterioso gorro estilo Sherlock Holmes (n-a: no pregunten todo es de procedencia dudosa)

-Entonces eso significa que LA BELLA TATSUYA ESTA ENTERRADA EN ESETE MONTON DE NIEVE! RAPIDO TODOS TOMEN SUS PALAS Y EMPIEZEN A CABAR!- velozmente todos los inocentes o personas ingenuas empiezan a cavar para buscar a una Tatsuya y Mori debajo de la nieve

-ESPEREN! Ya encontré el hechizo para buscar gente… perdida…-

-o Nekosawa-sempai ya lo encontraste entonces deja paro a estos-Haruhi va y se acerca despacio al hoyo de varios metros de profundidad que 5 personas seguían cavando- ne Ayane, Nekosawa-senpai dice que ya encontró el hechizo que querías

Ayane paro la oreja y de un salto salio del agujero para llegar con Umehito, los demás al ver esto menos Tamaki dejaron de cavar y la siguieron.

-Muy bien Ume-kun pronúncialo y tal vez con eso sepamos la ubicación correcta d donde se encuentran-

-Hai- dijo esto tomando otra vez su pose y voz tenebrosa y empezó a decir el conjuro- ʎ- lo cual como al parecer esta en otro idioma nadie entendía algo de lo que decía

-Se puede saber que rayos dice? Digo no le entiendo nada- Hikaru se empezó a quejar

-Hay Hikaru no puedo creer que seas tan cerrado que no vez que es un hechizo, es necesario que este en un idioma antiguo para que funcione uoú- explicaba Ayane como si fuera lo mas comun del mundo decir un hechizo el cual no se sabia si iba a funcionar o no.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio mientras Nekosawa terminaba de leer el conjuro, cuando por fin finalizo todos estaban esperando que pasara algo………………………………pero no paso nada.

-¿Qué no se supone que deberia pasar algo o-o?- pregunto Kaoru

-¡cierto se supone que mi plan era que Nekosawa leyera ese hechizo y nos dijera donde esta o pero no paso nada!- Tamaki estaba depre porque su plan no habia funcionado

-ya lo sabiamos pero que hacerle uou- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-ya se donde se encuentran- hablo Nekosawa

- Ja yo sabia que si funcionaria nunca perdi la esperanza- adivinen quien fue

-aja si como no ¬¬- (n/a: comprendamos es divertido llevarle la contraria a Tamakai XD lol)

-bien Ume-kun subete, y me vas diciendo a donde dirigirme- le dijo Ayane a Nekosawa.

Ya llevavan rato andando en las motos liderados por Ayane, subieron unas colina, pasaron por cachos de bosque hasta, que a lo lejos Nekosawa diviso humo

-si ves el humo, ahí es donde estan tu hermana y Mori-senpai- le hablo en el oido para que supiera, ya que no tenia ganas de gritarle a todos los demas. Tomando rumbo par adonde le dijeron piso el acelerador.

-¡CHICOS MAS VALEN QUE SE APUREN YA SABEMOS DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN!- y asi dándole a todo lo que daba la moto fue hacia donde se encontraba el humo.

-.-.-.-.-.---.-.---.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--..--..-.--..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Ya llevavan un rato en silencio y ella se estaba sintiendo incomoda.

-me pregunto que estara pensando, que tal si no nos encuentran o tal vez…-y asi empesaron pequeñas dudas a asaltar al amente de Tatsuya por al falta de habal, mientras que en cada duda que pensaba la cara se la iba poniendo con mas cara de preocupación. Mientras tanto en el lado de Mori…

-mmm… quiero sushi…-y al parecer ese fue el unico pensamiento de Mori, (n-a: vaya que profundidad de pensamiento ¬¬U, n/a: a kien el interesa es hermoso *¬*)- a que es eso, es el sonido de una moto- y asi sus pensamientos interrumpidos por unos sonidos de unas motos volteo por la ventana y vio unas luces y las motos ne las cuales venia gente (obvio), cuando vio que se acercaron mas alcanzo a divisar a el host club y la hermana de Tatsuya.

Tatsuya..-le hablo pero esta estaba demasiado encimadísima en su mente con sus pequeñas preocupaciones que no se dio cuenta

Tatsuya- volvio a llamar pero nada

Se acerco a ella y la tomo del hombro- Tatsuya- esta vez si hubo respuesta, e igual que una patada voladora

-kyaa- lo bueno fue que a esto Mori pudo esquivarlo y siguió con su misma cara d siempre

-ya llegaron por nosotros- fue lo unico que dijo mientras apuntaba a hacia la ventana

-a enserio o-ou, pues deja abro- camino rumbo la puerta

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-miren es ahí- dijo Ayane y s bajo d la moto para ir a tomar el pomo de la puerta

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

-creo que deberias esperar- opino mori ya que por extraño que fuera sabia que lo que iba hace rla morena iba a doler

-.-.-.-.--.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aya-chan por que no esperas, y primero vemos si se encuentran ahí- le grito haruhi ya que esta estaba algo lejos

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

-de que hablas es obio que son ellos- ya tenia la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-..-

-mi intuición de hermana dice que ahí esta- también tenia la mano en el pomo d la puerta

PUM! (n/a: bajo presupuesto que quieren)

-hermana! Gomenasia juro que fue sin querer queriendo- se ve una albina en el suelo con Tatsuya en su brazos está con circulitos y pajaritos en la cabeza ya que su hermana la había golpeado con la puerta cuando intentaron abrirla las dos a la vez

-te dije que no lo hicieras, sabia que algo iba a salir mal- haruhi decía esto d lo mas normal como si le pasara muy seguido

-eso debio doler – dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

-que no dijiste que tu hermana era buena en deportes- pregunto Kabru

-deberia entonces tener buena resistencia ante los golpes- termino la frase hikaru

-si lo es nomas que digamos que no en los deportes de pelea en esos con un pequeño golpe le hacen K.O.- Tatsuya al parecer ya se estaba recuperando del golpe que habia recibido antes

-por dios parece que me paso una estampida ensima- fue el primer comentario que atino a decir la morena antes de ver a su hermana enseguida apunto de salirle pequeñas cascadas

-sumimasen, sumimasen ToT- lloraba Aya mientras se abrazaba a su hermana

-a jeje, no te preocupes, este al parecer trajiste a toda la comitiva aquí- observaba que estaban todos

-por sopo, era para uscar a mi ehrmana que mas queria que hiciera-

-que bueno que esta ves ideaste un buen plan para encontrarme, pense que habias optado otra ves eso de llamar a lso yetis y que te ayudaran n-n- solto todo d un jalon

- u-u···- todos se quedaron callados

-esperen o-o, si se callan eso significa que se les dio al idea d llamar alos yetsi para venir a buscarme vdd?-

Todos asinteron menos Ayane

-(vaya si que la conoce bien)- pensamiento de todos

-entonces de quien fue la idea esta¿?-

-mia, mi querida hime, espero que no le importe- y el king volvió a sus andanzas (n-a: a como extrañaba eso)

-creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos puede ser que el clima vuelva a empeorar otra vez- hablo kyoya el cual no habia hablado desde hace rato

-ah- adivinen quien hablo

-haii!, si no nos vamos pronto no vamos a poder disfrutar de las terman n-n- Honie senpai hablo y de fondo aparecieron sus flores ya conocidas

-bueno, vengan afuera Tatsuya sabes manejar moto?-

-la vdd no, n-ñ creo que sera mejor que me vaya con alguien- y Tatsuya se fue con mori ya que los gemelos al final se fueron en una sola moto dejando esta a los dos perdidos

Despues de algunas horas tratando de buscar el camino de regreso ya eu no tiene muy buena orientación que digamos

-por fin llegamos- Kaoru sonaba cansado

-ya se, alguien me explica por que fue Tono el que nos guio ¬¬--

-a pues por que como casi nadie aquí tiene buen sentido de la orientación y fue el creador del plan, tenia mas derecho de guiarnos de regreso- Ayane le contesto

-en ese caso, mejor hubieramos puesto a mori-senpai como guia al parecer es uno de los que tiene mas orientación- hikaru contesto

-cierto, eso habria sido mejor que Tamaki-senpai- ahora fue el turno de haruhi aunque digamos que esto ultimo se le clavo como una flecha en el pecho a Tamaki

-creo que sera hora de dormir, ay es tarde mañana nos meteremos a las termas antes d irnos- opino kyoya

-si eso parece buena idea, vámonos Takashi, usa-cahn ya tiene sueño- y a si Honey senpai se subio a la espalda de Mori para dirigirse a su cuarto

-bien nos veos después, vamos Souh hay que ir a nuestro pequeño cuarto para hacer un rito antes de dormir- Nekosawa se jalo a Tamaki de la playera mientras este pedia a gritos que lo salvaran pero como todos sabemos lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

-eh ya es tarde vámonos kaoru- tambien los gemelos se fueron a acostar dejando solo a las primas y a kyoya solos en la habitación

-bien, espero que me disculpen pero tambien me tengo que ir, ya saben que si tiene algun problema o quieren algo pueden llamar a Rose, buenas noches- el rey de las sombras se despidio como todo host que es

-creo que hacemos lo mismo que los demas- Aya empezo a avanzar hacia el cuarto

-esta bien- seguida por haruhi

Y al final Tatsuya se les unio, y al parecer todos dormian placidamente o eso es lo que pensaban

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Click-

-que sed tengo creo que un vaso d agu…a o-o a perdon creo que mejor me voy-

-espera, a donde vas- la sujeta de la mando y se empieza acercar

-a yo…

N/a: bien gente bonita este fue el capitulo 7 despues de 7 meses o-o vaya que concidencia, de actualizar

N-a: esperemos que lo hallan disfrutado y que dejen reviews

N/a: sep, sep si no dejan reviews no seguimos apor cierto eso d modificar el fic pues…

N-a: digamos que talves en algun futuro lo aremos para nuestro y su beneficio talves pero mientras le entiendan esta bien

N/a: y esto es todo por hoy

N-a: hasta la proxima

N/a, N-a: BYE BEE!


End file.
